Preparations For War: The End Is Only The Start
by Evocare
Summary: Post OotP. After the fiasco in the D.O.M. Harry starts seeing the world in a new light and realises that in order to win the battle against the Dark lord, he must prepare.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own HP, nor am I making money by writing this

"speech"

'spells/incantations'

-mind speech-

Chapter One

The ride home, correction to the Dursley home was filled with tension, Harry could feel it, it was in the very air. Nothing was said during the entire ride, except for some muttering by Harry uncle Vernon. The man kept muttering about unusual, ungrateful freaks. Though Harry did not hear it, nor did he see his cousins attempts to sit as far away as possible from Harry, for Harry was far away from the real world.

He was trapped in thoughts and feelings of shock, guilt, anger, hatred, misery. Shock because his last parental figure was death, guilt because he believed that is was because of him that his godfather Sirius Black died, anger at himself for failing for such a trap and angry at Dumbledore for keeping things from him, hatred at Snape, yes hatred at the man who couldn't even put his feelings aside to teach him Occlumency. However there is even more, Harry absolutely hated Belatrix Lestrange for casting the spell that send Sirius through the Veil of Death. But what tore at his hart the most was the misery he was experiencing at the loss of his godfather. He mist the way his godfather could cheer him up, the way the man laughed, talked of his parents and the way Sirius would act after a prank. The mans death had really left a gigantic gapping hole in his chest, one he Harry didn't know how the close…

"Boy we're here. Get out of the car and bring your junk upstairs."

Harry was shaken out of his thoughts as his uncle told him that they were back at the Number four Privet Drive, the Dursley household. The household where he, Harry Potter, was not wanted. Where he was despised. The household where the Dursley's used like him a slave, and a thought him a nuisance. However he did as his uncle told him to and grabbed his trunk and the birdcage, he had told Hedwig to fly ahead of them and wait for him in his room. So it was with great difficulty that Harry brought his trunk and the empty birdcage up to his room.

"Boy, come down and make us dinner."

Harry frowned the threats of the order didn't help, he shrugged and went downstairs to prepare dinner, afterward he went upstairs and lied down on his bed and he fell in an fitful sleep, that consisted of nightmares about things he hadn't dealt with different endings in the department of mysteries, the death of his parents and Cedric's death and consequently Voldemort's Rebirth. Harry suddenly woke to something hooting, looking around in his pitiful bedroom he spotted the source, a rather imperious looking if somewhat ruffed up owl that bore the Gringrotts insignia.

Once again Harry frowned what could Gringrotts want from him? And why was the owl ruffed up? Harry took the letter from the offered leg and gave the owl an owl treat. The owl swooped out of his window after taking the treat. Harry looked at the letter and opened it.

Dear mister Potter,

It has come to our attention that one Sirius Black has recently past from this world. For this we offer our condolence. Because of Mr. Blacks death his will which was previously inactive is now active and it designates you as the primary beneficent therefore you are requested to come to Gringrotts tomorrow morning, do not worry about transportation, this letter will act as a portkey to Gringrotts bank and back to where you came from with the activation phrase "time is money" (here Harry snorted, thinking that it was strange that most wizards and witches didn't know muggle phrases yet a magical species such as the goblins did know muggle phrases).

The portkey shall be active between 10 and 11 o'clock tomorrow morning. The will reading shall start at eleven thirty. We of Gringrotts banks hope to see you there.

Yours Snatchlock,

Head of the Inheritance Department

Seconds after Harry finest reading the letter Fawkes appeared in a burst of fire.

"Hello Fawkes did Dumbledore send you?" Harry asked.

The phoenix bobbed its head up and down and stuck out his leg. To which a letter was attached. Fawkes sung a few tunes and left in another burst of fire, at the same time as Harry opened the letter wondering what Dumbledore wanted this time.

Dear Harry,

Harry if you got a letter from Gringrotts DON'T GO, it is a trap. The Order and myself shall take care of it.

Yours truly,

Albus Dumbledore

Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Harry frowned as he finished reading the letter, a trap not likely, especially if the letter was send with a Gringrotts owl who only listened to goblins. No Harry thought that would not it, perhaps Dumbledore was trying to hide things from him again. Well not anymore he would go tomorrow and he would attend the will meeting.

The next morning Harry woke up early looking around for the letter, finding it Harry put it in his pocket and stuffed his invisibility cloak in a backpack (one of those postman backpacks with on strap) and Harry put his wand in his sleeve. Looking at the clock Harry realised that he could go now and he said the activation phrase.

Arriving at Gringrotts after that rather annoying trip Harry looked around. Spotting a free goblin Harry went up to the goblin and give the goblin the letter, who read it and said;

"You are an hour early mister Potter would you like to wait here or in the room where the will shall be read."

Harry looked at the goblin trying to gauge his sincerity, finding it enough Harry spoke to the goblin;

"I would like to wait in the will reading room."

"Of course mister Potter. Please follow me."

With that the goblin turned around a walked quickly to a door Harry hadn't seen before and entered it with Harry on his heels, who quickly donned his invisibility cloak and said it was because he didn't want people knowing he was there until the meeting started. The goblin was now looking at Harry strangely and asked why. To which Harry answered that Dumbledore tried to stop him from coming and would certainly try to stop him from knowing what would be said at the will reading. To his surprise the goblin seemed rather angry al of the sudden and Harry heard him muttering about meddling old fools.

"Your person doesn't like Dumbledore do you?"

"No we do not the man has tried the interfere with our banking business to often, trying to gain the money and vaults of several including yours."

"Mine? I have more the one vault? Yes of course all pure-blooded wizards and witches have. The al have a trust fund, a family vault and a family trust."

"Why was I not informed of these vaults before, Harry hissed."

The goblin now looked terribly shocked, no wonder Harry didn't walk around dressed as a king; he must have believed that he had only that one vault he used to buy stuff with.

"Mister Potter I must say this is quite a surprise for us here at Gringrotts had we known we would have informed you. It seems that a lot was withheld from you, how about after the will reading I will answer any questions you have."

"Fine by me Harry replied. Now, its seems that we are here, was all the goblin said."

"…I don't care if you were the king of the world, as long as mister Potter is here we cannot begin this will reading." A rather annoyed goblin spoke.

"That does not matter I have permission from mister Potter himself to handle all his banking affairs."

"Albus, if it is such an important thing why not go over to Harry and bring him here, Remus questioned."

"Because of Voldemort, he would know the second that Harry left his protective place."

It was at that point that Harry decided to enter putting the invisibility cloak in his backpack Harry strode in and spoke up;

"That is a load of dung, if that were true than the dark lord would have attacked the Dursley when I wasn't there and set a trap to kill me."

After the shock that Harry seemed to have appear from nowhere Dumbledore said;

"Harry it would be best if you went back to you home at the Dursley residence an…"

Dumbledore didn't get a chance to Finnish the end of his sentence because Harry exploded;

"Don't you dare Finnish that sentence Dumbledore I have had enough of you meddling old man, you expect me to go back to that hell hole, the place where I am being used the same as a Malfoy would use an house-elf and where I am abused physically and mentally, where I am called a freak, why should I live a life of pain where others live a simple life, you once told me that life is about choices, I could choose to not participate in your little war at al. Where would you and the so called light side be then?" Harry roared.

Dumbledore could only gape at Harry, as he was the only one who understood Harry's last sentence, the rest of those assembled were staring transfixed at Harry like he was an alien or something. Harry on his turn just ignored all of them and turned to the goblin and said;

"With that being said I would like to have this meeting composed of only those who were named beneficiary."

The goblin nodded and said if misters Potter, Lupin and miss N. Tonks would stay and the rest of you leave. Dumbledore stared at the goblin before he said;

"I must stay otherwise I shall contest this will."

"On which grounds would you do that," Harry asked innocently.

"On the grounds that mister Black was a convict."

Harry laughed at that and spoke; "than you're a fool because Sirius was thrown into Azkaban without even a trial, which means that he can't be a convict, because he wasn't convicted."

"Mister Potter is right now leave Albus Dumbledore, you are the only one left that is not a beneficiary."

"Very well is shall leave, though this isn't over yet."

"Finally I thought he would never leave," Harry said.

"Yes, … well lets start the will reading shall we the goblin spoke. Now Sirs and Madam I will explain how a magical will is read. It is actually a very simple concept: every magical being can write a will, just like this one," here the goblin held up a scroll,

"now it is a bit harder than just writing a scroll, you have to infuse the scroll with a bit of your magic. Causing the written will to become inactive until death. This also serves a second purpose, of seeing the person tell what he wrote, through a charm we here at Gringrotts have invented."

Harry had to choke back some bile and hold in his tears. He would get to see Sirius one last time.

"Very well lets get this over with then."

With that the goblin Snatchlock placed the scroll in a hole in the desk, which started projecting a colour image of Sirius Black.

"I Sirius Black being sound of mind and body. Stop snickering moony."

(Harry glanced at Remus Lupin To See him snickering before stopping abruptly)

"So it seems I have kicked the bucket, am pushing up the daisies, bought the farmhouse and whatnot. I truly hope that I went out with a bang, I mean that I went out fighting and not died because I slipped in the shower." (Harry looked at his companions and saw the same forlorn look on their face, which he knew that had to be mirrored on his own) "Now for the loot that I have to give away, I leave my godson Harry with 50 of my gold, and 25 to both Remus and Nympadora. Furthermore I leave Harry with my penthouses in London, New York, San Francisco, an estate in Australia and finally a beach house in France. To Remus Lupin I leave Grimmauld place and the shack in the forbidden forest and finally I leave To Nympadora the Title of lord Black. That is until Harry is 17 years of age. When my blood adopted godson will be legally claim the title of lord of Black. Furthermore at Harry's 17th birthday he will also gain control of the Black Family Vault and the Black Trust Vault. I have a few final gifts or rather a letter to each of you. Snatchlock should have them for you."

"Here you are mister Potter, Mister Lupin and Miss Tonks."

"Thank you." With that Harry opened the letter and began reading it.

Dear Harry,

If your reading this it means that I have passed away. Now there is one thing that you shouldn't do and that is blaming yourself, knowing you (and I do), you will probably be blaming yourself, so I want to tell you DON'T BLAME YOURSELF. Furthermore you should know that if I died protecting you then I died a happy man, because there is no better way to die than die for people you love, and now I'm probably up with your parents stirring up mischief in heaven.

Enough of this dreary talk, Harry you should know that I loved you dearly and that your parents loved you as much as I did if not more. Harry I want you to start living your life, don't let others rule it but create your own destiny. Date lots of girls, drink have fun and in the end marry and have lots and lots of kids.

Your Godfather,

Sirius Orion "Padfoot" Black

P.S. check the Black Family Vault and look for a book called speaking to the Dead: It is possible.

After reading the letter Harry broke down completely, tears streaming down his face as his emotions wreaked havoc within his mind. His magic flared up, swirling in a visible aura around him destroying al blocks on his magic in its fierceness leaving Harry with more power than before, and as all this happened to Harry al around him things were breaking cracks were forming in the very walls of Gringrotts leaving an astonished goblin staring at Harry as of the boy was the Creator himself.

Eventually Remus and Tonks managed to calm Harry down and his aura vanished, no longer visible. However the raw magic they had felt radiating was still there just under the surface. Seconds later Harry asked Remus to take him back to the Dursley residence through side-along apparition so Harry didn't have to see Dumbledore in the foyer of the magical bank.

Remus smiled and complied taking Harry back to the Dursley home. However Harry never read the P.S. of the letter.

"Well cub this is where we part, I hope to see you at Grimmauld-place soon, Remus said."

Harry smiled and said: "I don't think I will be there this summer Remus nor do I think that I am going to spend a lot of time here."

"Goodnight and take care, Harry."

"You two Remus, you two."

And with that Harry entered number four Privet Drive and went up to his bedroom.

Later that night Harry was once again awoken by his nightmares and he started contemplating his life up until the previous day. He remembered things about his pre-Hogwarts life that he had nearly forgotten. Such as some of his more brilliant accidental magic's, like the time he apparated to the school roof because of the bullies chasing him. Or when he changed the colour of his teachers wig.

Up to the more serious details of his live, how Dumbledore had manipulated him through Hagrid and Ron, how the half-giant and the red haired boy had told him about the fact that Gryffindor was where al the good wizards and witches went and came from and that Slytherin was the worst Hogwarts house and that it only produced evil witches and wizards. Of course meeting Malfoy in the robe shop of Madam Malkins had something to do with it as well but that was beside the fact that old Dumble's had played him like a fool and he believed every little bit of it.

Or how Dumble's kept feeding him half-truths and never told him about his parents except what wonderful people they had become not how the were when they had attended Hogwarts, even now he knew absolutely nothing about his parents. Harry was slowly becoming angry at Dumbledore's blatant secret keeping, never did the man actually tell him anything except after Harry found out most of it and he only had to fill a couple of empty holes.

Take his first year for example how could three first-year students beat a test that was defending a supposedly well-guarded item that granted near immortality.

Or his second year, surly Dumble's could detect evil aura's around people if not directly then indirectly through the castle. Yes, Harry mused, Dumblefuck decided that this would be the correct time to test Harry's skills and to see how his so called weapon was doing. No Harry was certain that Dumbledore did this to test him, if he hadn't then Ginny would have been spared a lot of grieve.

What about his third year, when he was told that Sirius was an insane murderer and he found out that Sirius wasn't and Dumbledore believed him the second he Harry told him that Sirius was innocent.

Then there was his fourth year where his supposed friend showed him his un-loyalty and backstabbed him because of his jealousy. Surly if Dumble's could see through invisibility cloaks then he could see through a poly-juice potion. Once again Dumble's used an event at Hogwarts to test him in his magical prowess as well as how good he could think on his feet. Nor did anybody think it wise to point out that the Tri-Wizard-Cup was made for three people and thus only the first three names out of the cup would have to compete in the competition through the magical contract the signed the moment the put there name in the cup. Then at the end there was that strange gleam in Dumbledore's eyes after he told him about old Voldy's return.

And finally his fifth year where he was portrayed an attention-seeking-crackpot, yet Dumble's for all that he was worth with all his titles could not close the paper? No the thing was to make sure that Dumble's was the only one in the proverbial same boat. Yet the man ignored him afraid of being possessed by Voldemort through him. Al the abuse he suffered at the hands of the so-called defence teacher, it was completely unnecessary Dumbledore could have put a stop to it but no he let is continue thinking that he would be able to control Harry more if the boy was weakened. And at the end of that disastrous year he lost his godfather and Dumbledore had the gall to drop the prophecy on his shoulders. No doubt Dumbledore did this to gain more control over him in his emotionally confused state. Well DUMBLEFUCK had another thing coming Harry thought.

And it was this train of though that would slowly turn Harry into the fourth faction of this war. Fourth, as there was The Dark lord's faction, the ministry's faction and Dumble's faction. However soon Harry would rise and he would create the fourth power and with this faction he would turn the entire wizarding world on its axis. But it would take time, the forth faction would not announce it's presence until it was strong enough.

But for now he Harry had to plan. He would have to learn Occlumency to keep his plans a secret from that meddlesome old fool. He would need to train himself as well after all he couldn't afford to have Death Eaters being revived because he kept using stunning magic. No, at this moment he needed to plan his journey to the magical hub of Britain to both sides of the magical hub, yes both the dark and the light, Harry thought with a sinister smile on his face.

Things to buy:

Books on light magic (post Hogwarts)

Books on dark magic (post Hogwarts)

Books on mind magic (post Hogwarts)

Books on standard school magic

Robes for casual, school and battle situations

New trunk (like Moody's)

New wand or another focus to battle Voldemort with

Potion ingredients and some cauldrons

Item to gain more time

Finding a way to do magic outside of school

Muggle clothing for easy movement (it was disgusting that he was still wearing those elephant rags)

Well that was quite a list, Harry thought. Harry looked through his window and saw that is early in the morning, well Harry thought; there's no time like the present, to go buy my stuff. With that Harry grabbed some ponds from a cupboard and he also grabbed his wand and donned his invisibility cloak.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Harry stepped out the back door and vaulted the low fence in the back yard into the neighbours yard. After that Harry began making his way to a bus stop a few blocks away. There he got on the bus to the train station in Greater Whining, where he took a train to Kings Cross. After having arrived at Kings Cross Harry made his way to the Leaky Cauldron en went inside. Luckily it was nearly deserted and nobody saw the door open and close. Walking to the back of the wizarding pub Harry made his way to the disgusting ally behind is and tapped the required bricks with his wand and the doorway to Diagon Ally opened.

First things first, Harry thought, time to get me some cash. And with that in mind Harry walked to Gringrots. Shortly after entering Gringrots Harry spotted Griphook sitting behind one of the desk and he strode towards the goblin.

"Yes sir, can I help you?" Griphook sneered.

"Hello Griphook, good day to you to."

To say that the goblin Griphook was shocked was an understatement, he was absolutely flabbergasted, gapping at Harry as though the boy was an alien. Finally the goblin managed to compose him self and looked at the slightly amused grin on the boys face.

"Tell me Mr. Potter how is it that you know my name."

"Its quite simple really you were the first goblin I met in this bank and I remembered your face."

The goblin looked a little sceptical at Harry first before his face broke into a rather feral looking grin.

"Mr. Potter I believe that you are not here on a social visit, how can I be of service?" The goblin asked with a slight bow.

Harry bowed back and said that he needed a way to spend large amounts of money without having to take it with him, he also wanted to know the extend of his monetary assets. Griphook decided to take Harry to an office abject to the hall and he began telling him of his monetary assets.

"It seems mister Potter that we here at Gringrots can't tell you anything about the full amount of money that you have because one Albus Dumbledore has seen it fit to appoint himself as Guardian of your Vaults."

"What does that mean?" Harry asked.

"It means that without Mr. Dumbledore you are unable to access any of your vaults except for your trust Vault and the Black Family Vaults. If I may sir there is a way to circumvent this and you can gain your vaults back in less then 10 minutes."

"Do it, Harry nearly snapped."

"Very well sir, if you would be so kind to sign several forms you will become an emancipated adult and able to claim the title of lord of Potter and lord of Black, which would allow you to automatically gain control of all of your Vaults, also if you are emancipated you gain free control on your magic and you will be allowed to do magic whenever you want."

"Excellent," Harry spoke with a dark sinister underlining tone. "Where are the forms I need to sign and how will I take al that money with me."

"Well sir you have to sign here, here and here as to your second problem we here at Gringrots offer an enchanted money pouch that will create a direct connection to the vault of your choosing."

"Like a muggle debit card?" Harry half asked, half stated.

"Yes we also offer an enchanted muggle wallet."

"I'll take the both of them. If you could connect them to the Black Family Vault, I would be very thankful."

Of course sir it will take me 5 minutes to enchant them, but I shall need 3 drops of your blood per item, this is to ensure that only you can take money from them."

"How do the work exactly do I have to say the amount I need or something like that?"

"O no, no, no mister Potter you only have to hold it and think the needed amount."

"Why thank you Griphook you have been a great help Harry said sincerely. Tell me Griphook would you be interested in managing my accounts?"

The goblins eyes widened almost comically at the question and answered with a fast yes.

"Very well, I take it you will make sure al will be in order for my next visit whenever that may be."

"Good day to you Griphook."

"Good day to you to mister Potter." (That day Harry got some of his much needed independence)

Now capable of casting magic without the ministry knowing and the ability to buy everything he needed he swiftly walked to the trunkshop with the thought that he could put al of his other purchases that day in his new trunk. Arriving at Trunks, Bags and Satchels Harry immediately looked around for a salesperson to ask if the had the trunk he wanted in his mind. Spotting the man he walked towards him and said;

"Good day good sir, I have a question could you help me with something."

The man replied with a nasty undertone; "Go away sonny this aint a shop for some poor kid."

"I am anything but poor and you would do well to respect me."

"You look like you don't have a knut on you how do you expect to pay for whatever it is that you want and why should I respect the likes of you."

"First of al I have come in my inheritance today, second of al you should respect me because I am Harry Potter, the lord of Potter."

The man looked shocked before all colour drained from his face faster then a cart in Gringrots went down.

"Now as I was saying I am looking for a 7-compartment trunk the first three regular compartments each compartment 10 cubical meter big, no deeper than 1.5 meters though. The fourth compartment I want 5 meter deep 30 meter wide and 20 meter long, I want several walls in this compartment to make several rooms one of these rooms a state of the art kitchen both muggle and magical, a luxury bedroom, a luxury bathroom, a sitting room and an small entrance room which has a stair to go in and out. I want the fifth compartment 5 meter deep 10 meter wide and 7 meter long, set up as a potions lab and potion storage facility. The sixth compartments should be set up as a library 5 meter deep 15 meter wide and 10 meter long.

And the seventh compartment should be set up as a quidditch pit with changing rooms and an added room for muggle workout machines."

"My god, man, such a trunk would take me a month to create, if I put all possible resources that I have in creating it."

"Then do it money is not an issue."

The mans eyes gleamed to make such a trunk would make him famous in the trunk crafting world not to mention the commission he would get for making it.

"I'll do it, is all goes to plan I'll have it done the 29th of July."

"That would be grand I would also like a new postboy backpack."

"That will be 2 galleons for the backpack and 10.000 galleons for the trunk."

„Very well and a good day to you sir, i will pick my trunk up on the 30th of July. Here you go." Harry handed 10.500 galleons over to the man and said the rest was for any adisional costs.

Leaving the store Harry decided to get some new robes to make sure that nobody thought him a street bum, thus he had to go to madam Malkins. Entering her store Harry spotted a free salesclerk walking over to her Harry noticed that the girl couldn't be more then 16 years. Damn she's hot, was al that Harry could think. While Harry had been looking the girl up and down the girl noticed him looking at her and spoke;

"How can I help you sir?"

Though her tone wasn't the friendliest of sorts. Harry retorted that he needed a full wardrobe, but if everybody in this store acted like her he would take his business elsewhere. The girl was critically looking at Harry before saying;

"How much are you willing to pay?"

"Money is no problem, the more expensive the better."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because there are several rich snobs at Hogwarts who keep flaunting there wealth and I want to show them that they aren't the richest kids on the playground, so to speak."

"Interesting could you tell me about Hogwarts I'm going this year and I would like to know some things about the school."

Of course I could tell you but not today Harry said, I have a lot of shopping to do."

"Could you take my measurements miss…?"

"Jones, Kathy Jones, and who might you be? Or should I call you Mr. Mysterious."

"No! Harry looked quite horrified; please don't ever call me that ever again. My name is Potter, Harry James Potter."

"Kathy now looked closely at Harry and spoke; never thought I would meet a famous celebrity here in this store." As she said that Harry looked at her once again Horrified at being called a famous celebrity.

"Look Kathy, Harry began, I need a lot of robes 10 regular black robes, 7 emerald green, 2 muggle army style, 2 navy blue, 2 black potion work robes, a brown potion work robe, 3 duelling robes, one black with a muggle Chinese dragon on the back in red hues, one forest green with a black phoenix on the back and a white robe with a stag, a grim and a werewolf on the back, o and each of the robes should have golden trimmings. And all charms and shields that can be interwoven into them, if they concern battle magic or potion explosions, could I also have one black robe charmed to hide my face?"

Kathy was busy scribbling Harry's order down when she heard the last question.

"Would you like it now or with the rest of your order?"

"Now if it can be arranged. How much would I be paying for basilisk hide duel robes and arcomantula spider silk robes?"

Kathy quickly did the math and told him that it came to 5.729 galleons and 12 sickles. Harry gave here 6000 galleons and told her to keep the change; he also told here that he would be back in the evening to pick up the black duelling robe. The rest could be shipped over to the trunk creator and to have them store them in his trunk, which he would later pick up. That said Harry swiftly moved to the door and exited to the street and made a beeline to Flourish and Blots.

With his new robes Harry felt more confident and entered Flourish and Blots. He then told the salesclerk that he wanted all the books that were 50 years or younger in the transfiguration, charms, potion, defence, runes, offensive magic, obscure magics and books on the mind magic's, as well as several books on the magical laws. The total amount of his purchases in the bookstore came to 30.714 galleons and a sickle. Harry paid 30.750 galleons for the books and the good service. With all these books in his bag he had to cast a feather light charm on it.

With that Harry only needed a shit load of potion ingredients and to see if he could get a second wand. Thinking that the wand was the more important thing he set of towards Olivanders Wandshop.

Entering the dingy shop Harry opened his senses and realised that the man was creeping up on him, twirling around on his feet Harry casted a bludgeon hex at the man who was surprised that Harry caught him. Swiftly blocking the hex the man then looked at Harry and asked the boy what he was doing in his shop.

"Mr. Olivander, do you know what happens when brother wands are forced to duel each other?"

"No Mr. Potter, unfortunately I do not. Why do you ask?"

"I ask because I happened to cross wands with Voldemort 2 years ago just after his rebirth."

"Really tell me everything and I mean everything."

"All right, well after his rebirth he challenged me to a duel and we started, he managed to cast a killing curse, while I casted a disarming hex. The spells collided in midair turning golden seconds later. We were lifted of the ground as a dome of golden lights surrounded us. There was a small bead or ball at the same point where our spell collided. I managed to force it into Tom's wand and it caused a priori incantatum effect."

Harry chanced a look at the old man and saw a look of extreme interest in his story so Harry finest his story.

"At that point several ghosts of people where emerging from his wand, my parents where among them, the told me to run and the would distract the dark lord. I ran and the did what the said. After grasping Cedric's body I summoned the portkey that took me there to my person and grasped it."

"So brother wands meeting, causes a powerful priori incantatum. I see now your reason for coming to me but I'm afraid that I can't sell you a second wand without a certificate of the ministry. I'm sorry, but I can't risk it to lose my shop, however I can sell you a prototype of a different focus item."

Harry who had looked a tad downtrodden at the mention that Olivander couldn't sell him a wand now seems a lot more cheerful not to mention interested. "I can see that you are truly interested let me show you these different types of focuses."

With that Olivander produced a plank from somewhere below his display in the window. Setting them on the table between them Harry could see the different type of items. There were a pair of fingerless gloves, a ring, a dagger, a staff (2 meters long) and a sceptre (80 centimetres).

"They look magnificent, can I try some of them?"

"Of course," Olivander Replied. Licking his lips Harry grasped the staff and swung it in a small move. It didn't work. Harry continued to try and only the sceptre and the fingerless gloves worked for him.

That was after Olivander had explained that a wand or a focus item worked a lot like a magnet pulling the magic into his hands. After testing al Harry bought the fingerless gloves and the sceptre. Thanking the man and walking out of the door Harry went to the apothecary.

As it was now nearly 1 o'clock there were a lot of people bustling about, luckily for Harry the Apothecary was next to Olivanders Wandshop. Slowly walking to the apothecary Harry noticed 5 members of the "Order of the fried Turkey" or there own name "the order of the phoenix" he also noticed Ron and Hermione sitting at Florence Ice cream shop, apparently the were discussing something as the were making a lot of hand movements and such. Harry decided that a slight detour was necessary, taking the table behind them Harry listen in to their conversation.

"Honestly Hermione, its not like Harry's behind us, besides were here on assignment remember."

"I know were on assignment for the Order, but I still don't think this is a good idea Ron even if you did managed to drag me into this, before Harry came last year."

So, Harry thought, they were in the Order since last year, must have had an assignment about spying on me. Now I know where the marauders map went. One of those traitors must have it. Harry having heard enough, stepping up he continued his shopping and walked to the apothecary. On the way there Harry's conviction to break all ties with the order and all families in it strengthened, because Ron and Hermione had betrayed him. The where there just to control him, to learn his secrets. NO MORE Harry thought, no more shall they betray me; no more shall the control me. I shall forge my own destiny from now own. Let them reap the rewards of what they sowed; no more shall I protect those FUCKING BACKSTABBERS.

Finding himself in front of the apothecary Harry opened the door and walked in.

Walking up to the owner of the apothecary Harry asked if he could have a barrel of each ingredient the man had. The man replied;

"I'll give you the ingredients if you can produce the cash."

The man thought Harry would not have the money and leave and was quite surprised when Harry asked; "How much would I cost al together, I can assure you as the lord of Potter I have more then enough cash to pay my order."

The man did the math (which took him nearly an hour) and finally said;

"All the ingredients together come to a sum of a proximally 50.000 galleons."

"Right" Harry said; "could you gather the barrels for me and shrink them down?"

"Of course sir" the man replied, walking around the shop gathering barrels and shrinking them. Having collected al the barrels he put them all down on the counter and said;

"There a barrel of each of my ingredients, that's 50.000 galleons."

Harry paid the man and placed al the shrunken barrels in his bag. Exiting the shop Harry decided to go buy his muggle clothing, and he would afterwards search for a place to spend the night, as it was already late in the afternoon. Harry thought that he had about 3 to 4 hours before the muggle shops would close.

Walking with a brisk pace towards the Leaky Cauldron. Harry walked through the pub and into muggle London, hailing a cab he asked the driver to take him to the nearest shopping centre. Arriving at the mall he gave the man 20 pounds and told him to keep the change.

Stepping out of the cab and into the mall Harry made a beeline for the men's clothing shop.

Walking through the many racks, which were filled with jeans, shorts, three-quarter-shorts (those shorts that fall past the knees), t-shirts, short-sleeved shirts, long-sleeved shirts, polo's and much, much more. While walking through the store he grabbed a lot of clothes mostly jeans, three-quarter-shorts, short-sleeved shirts and a few long-sleeved shirts. Packed with loads of clothes he entered the dressing room and tried on a few of the items collected. Some fitted perfectly though others were to tight or to short, after finding the ideal sizes for all the clothing he hung most of them back on the racks and started searching for the right colours, he primarily took emerald green, jeans blue, jeans black, faded jeans blue, regular black, charcoal grey, white and gold. Though the gold was only the stitches and the cuffs. He also grabbed several T-shirts with several mythical creatures stitched on them with gold or dark red thread.

All in all he ended up with 10 jeans blue jeans of three different cuts, 10 faded jeans blue jeans also in three different types, 7 jeans black jeans of 2 different cuts, 4 regular black jeans, 2 black slacks, 4 emerald green short-sleeved t-shirts and 3 long-sleeved, 7 charcoal grey short-sleeved and 2 long-sleeved, 3 white regular t-shirts lined with gold. Further more he took 4 black shirts, one with a phoenix stitched in dark red and gold on the back, one with a griffin stitched in gold on the back, one with a Chinese dragon (just like his battle robes, looks like shenron in dbz) stitched in dark red and the last had a panther, a lion and a jaguar stitched in white and gold on the back and on the sleeves.

Walking to the counter proved to be slightly difficult. Paying for his clothes (which costted him about 7.000 pounds), he walked out and into an alley, with a small wave of his hand (he wore the focus gloves) he shrunk down his purchases and hailed a cab back to the Leaky Cauldron.

Once again Harry swiftly walked through the pub and entered Diagon ally. He knew that he had to get other slightly darker things to, if he were the one to defeat the Dark Lord he would have to know what he was up against. So once again donning the robe he bought at madam Malkins earlier that day he set out for Knockturn Ally.

Looking around he realised that Knockturn Ally wasn't a place where only evil people came, it was a place where you could truly buy and sell anything you wanted he saw hotels, curiosa shops, specialised shops and more. Picking one of the hotels he entered and asked the man behind the counter for a room, paying in advance he got the key and walked up the his room. After spending the night and eating breakfast he exited the hotel and resumed his shopping spree. This time though he only needed to go trough Knockturn alley. Deciding to go to Borgin and Burkes first, he walked through the alley in the direction of the shop and looked around, seeing several promising shops to visit later he found himself in no time standing in front of Borgin and Burkes.

Entering the shop Harry immediately strode over to Borgin and said with a rather dark tone;

"Close your shop, I don't want others in here while I am purchasing some of your more sinister merchandise".

"Who told you that I would have such merchandise?"

"Lucius Malfoy told me that you were the person to go to if I needed such items". Borgin stared at him before saying;

"Very well, but you will tell no one from the ministry what kind of things I sold you, I want you to curse me with the crutiatus curse."

Harry barely managed to hide is surprise before saying;

"If your sure, but that brings me to another point I need something that will hide me forever from prying eyes".

"Of course sir, you can perform the curse on me when you are done shopping" with that he walked over the far wall of the shop and tapped it at several bricks and the wall sunk into the ground revealing the darker items the man sold.

Walking trough the shelves Harry took book after book from the shelves, from 'The dark arts for beginners' to 'Magic of the souls, how to work it' after that he walked trough the shelves with potions taking a eye corrective potion, an animagus potion, an anti-tracking potion, a potion to remove blocks on his magic, several potions used in rituals to increase his power and knowledge and a potion that would case instant magical maturation.

With that he walked up to Borgin and said;

"I wish to buy all these things, but I also find myself in need of more time, you wouldn't happen to have some time for sale do you?"

"Actually I do" Borgin produced a strange looking cube and said;

"This is a timetwister, basically it creates a pocket in reality where a year passes, though only a day passes outside, also it can only be activated once every thirty days, because it needs to recharge its magic."

Harry smiled this was exactly what he needed, it would give him 2 years and 2 months to train in magic before he would enter his sixth year.

"Looking at the man he spoke I'll take it and I will need two de-aging potions as well".

"Okay everything together it comes down to 500.000 galleons" Harry paid the man and was about to walk out when the man said;

"You still have to curse me sir" Burgin said.

Harry downed the anti-tracing potion, raised his wand and yelled "crusio", while focusing on how the curse should feel rather than negative emotions. Burgin screamed out in pain and Harry released the curse after only 5 seconds. Burgin was lying on the ground breathing rather hard until he could once again stand. Burgin was looking at Harry with respect in his eyes and said;

"Impressive not many could cast such a powerful curse, you can go now."

Harry walked out 4 hours after he entered the shop with all his purchases in his bag that he had bough at the trunk shop. Now having everything he thought he needed he made his way once again to muggle London and then told the cabdriver to take him to Heathrow airport where he walked to a desk and asked for a one-way ticket to Australia. Boarding the plane and taking the complimentary earplugs he started watching the movie that they were showing.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The hours flew by Harry thought as the plane touched down on the Australian Airport near Sidney. Exiting the plane Harry walked over to the information booth to take a look at the different Hotels in the aria. However before he could get there, two people wearing summer robes accosted him, though no muggle saw them. Looking at the two aurors he spoke;

"Is there anything I can help you with, sirs?" To which the older one replied;

"We are from the Australian Ministry and we would like you to tell us the purpose of your visit, Mister Potter."

Shocked at the fact that they somehow knew whom he was, he stammered out;

"I'm here on vacation sirs". The younger one now replied;

"Really then why did you come with muggle transportation rather then a portkey, or through the international floo."

"I wished to remain anonymous so I took a muggle airplane, nor did I want anyone following me, either to kill me or to drag me back to England before I have to go to school again."

The older auror gave the younger one a stern look before saying;

"I am sorry to have troubled you sir, good day."

"Sir, please wait, I have a question" Harry said.

"How did you know that I came through muggle transportation?"

"We knew because we have wards around every place muggles can get into our country, these wards tell us who the magical person coming into our country is, that is to prevent large amounts of DE's coming into our country without our knowing. If I may be so free, the Americans also have the same wards set up."

"Thank you for clearing that up for me, I thought that you saw through my disguise, do you know of a good hotel where I can spend the night before looking around an perhaps buying a house or something like that?"

"Yes there is a great hotel just 'round the corner of the airport"

"Thank you once again and good-bye" was the last thing Harry said to the aurors before walking to the Hotel.

While making his way to the Hotel, Harry looked left and right and saw a strange alley, though all muggles walked past it, Harry saw several witches and wizards walking through the small alley and onto a squire. He would go there tomorrow, right now he wanted a bed and he could find it at the hotel. Upon entering the lobby he walked over to the counter and asked for a standard room, paying upfront for the room he got the key and entered his room. Seconds later Harry was fast asleep.

Waking up and feeling refreshed Harry went down to the lobby to get some food and to turn in his key. After a delightful breakfast and a small conversation with quite a nice looking woman he set of for the wizarding hub of Australia, which was just outside of Sidney itself. Walking back to the strange Alley and entering the squire he saw a lot of shops. Clothe shops, Curiosa shops, a magical tattoo parlour, a muggle creature store, a magical creature store, a rather strange store that was called eggs, and the regular shops that were found in Diagon Alley as well. Just as he was about to enter the strange shop called eggs Hedwig swooped down upon him, perching herself on his shoulder.

"Hey girl, didn't I tell you to stay at Hogwarts?"

the owl hooted her response and if it were any other wizard they wouldn't know what the owl meant, but Harry was not an ordinary wizard and understood his familiar quite good. If she could have talked she would have said something along the lines of;

"The tried to lock me up after I refused to send a letter to you and after I shrugged of there magics." Harry smiled and said;

"Well while you're here why don't you and I enter this strange shop". This time the owl just hooted an affirmative, and Harry walked into the store called eggs.

When the odd duo was inside Harry exclaimed;

"WOW that really is a shitload of eggs" for there were rows upon rows of eggs.

"Indeed sir, we or I should say I have a lot of eggs, I have eggs of nearly any creature, however only if one of these eggs has a familiar you can see my shop, otherwise you wouldn't be able to see it."

"Interesting ward you've put up."

"Yes it is, isn't it? I see that you already have a familiar, yet you could still enter my store, interesting. In all my life I however have never seen a familiar such as the one perched on your shoulder, she is knowledgeable and has interesting powers. Yes truly interesting powers, did you know that unless your bird wants it no magic will work on her?"

"What Harry exclaimed, you mean that she could negate an avada kadavra?" "Yes she could, though I doubt that she would be able to take more than one killing curse per month as it would drain most of here magic, she also seems to have unlimited stamina and…"

The man couldn't continue as Harry's snowy owl flew over to an egg and sat upon it. Seconds later the egg started glowing together with the owl, suddenly a large blinding flash came from the egg and the owl, and as the light cleared there was only the owl, though she was no longer an owl. She looks like a phoenix was Harry's first thought. The man looked astounded.

"I never knew that could happen, an owl transforming through bonding to a Shadow Phoenix egg, most peculiar, yes truly peculiar."

The man said softly. Harry frowned,

"So you're saying that my owl transformed into a hybrid of an Phoenix and an owl?"

"Yes sir, that is exactly what happened."

"But what did she become?"

"That I do not know, but I would keep a record about her skills and abilities, it would certainly be a worth while book, I know that most would absolutely love to have such a magnificent and powerful familiar."

"How much money was the egg worth?" Harry asked. "300 galleons" the man said. "Only 300 galleons? Shouldn't a Phoenix egg be worth a lot more than that? And could I buy a regular Phoenix egg as well? With a stasis charm on it so it won't hatch?"

"The egg is so cheap because Phoenixes are not really the familiar that is in fashion so to speak, as to your second question, it depends on what you are going to do with it." "Last night I read up some stuff on alchemy and I stumbled upon the incomplete formula to make a sorcerers stone. I say incomplete because I know there are three components and only the phoenix egg and unicorn blood were mentioned."

"Well I believe I can sell you a phoenix egg because to be quite frankly I have every egg in this store about one-hundred times. The eggs are in a space/time pocket and are automatically replaced when an egg is bought. That will be 600 galleons sir."

With that sentence Harry forked over the cash and took his familiar and the phoenix egg with him. Placing the egg safely in a box and then in his bag he walked out.

Once again on the squire Harry spotted a real-estate agency, deciding to buy some land he walked into the building and started looking at different pictures on the wall. Seeing one that caught his interest he read it:

Land of Emrys

The land of Emrys is approximately 100 acres of land.

Has 500 acres of forest with magical and muggle plants and animals.

And has a 5-floor manor.

Selling price: 7.500.000 Galleons.

Harry whistled at reading the price but knew that he could easily buy it. The sales women noting his interest spoke;

"I see you are interested in The Land of Emrys. Would you like to buy it?"

"Indeed I would, it would be perfect for what I am going to do. Where do I sign to get the deed?"

The women stared at Harry a few seconds before she snapped out of her stupor and walked over to the counter where see pulled several papers out which Harry had to sign. Once he signed everything with his name (he had to) he got the deed and a portkey to the land. Appearing there seconds later he looked at the manor, which seemed desolate.

He would look at that later, entering the manor he searched for a place to sleep and set up the timetwister. Finding both places in the dungeons Harry set up the timetwister and activated it.

The time pocket inside the timetwister looked like he would want it to look, it worked just as the room of requirement and he could study magics which he didn't have books of. A year swiftly past inside the timetwister and when Harry exited he had a lot more knowledge. He could now make portkeys, he could aparate, he had a basic understanding of dark magic and he was a more skilful duellist. He had also made a derivation of the 'Fidilus Charm' though this did not hide a person, but their minds. Which means that Harry didn't have to study Occlumency as his entire mind was hidden from all but himself. Though he knew that he couldn't duel more then 2 people at the same time, that is, if he was standing still. He had also downed the eye corrective potion and now had perfect vision. Harry was dreadfully pale now however and decided that exercising outside with only some shorts on would do wonders for his tan. His wand safely tucked into his combat boots and wearing his fingerless focus gloves he went outside to take a run.

Fate however seemed to have a different idea for Harry as was over obvious when Three Death Eaters spotted him 2 minutes in his run. As one the raised there wands and all Yelled;

'CRUSIO!'

Acting instinctively he dove to the ground rolled away from the curses and raised his hand while saying;

'STUPEFY.'

A bright red-pinkish beam of light leaped from his hand and it found its target. One DE down two to go, was all that Harry thought. The other two DE's where slightly shocked to see someone moving that fast, which allowed Harry to stun a second. Now only one was left though he seemed rather capable. The last DE raised his wand and the Duel began.

The DE bellowed his curse;

'DIFFENDO.'

Harry countered with a simple shield charm. The cutting curse bounced of and the DE started using more powerful magics. Harry however seemed bored, mostly sidestepping the pitiful attempts the DE was making the man was tiring him self out and soon he would be able to strike swiftly and finish of the last DE. As Harry had thought a minute later the man seemed to tired to even curse him so he casted a stupefy at the man who couldn't doge it or throw up a shield charm fast enough. Not that the man could he had exhausted himself casting meaningless curses. After stripping all three DE's of there stuff he was about to place them in one of his dungeons when the two aurors that he met on the airport appear out of thin air next to him.

"It seems that Mr. Potter has already neutralised the threat." The older one stated.

"I was about to see their faces and turn them over to you."

As Harry took away the masks he saw their faces, the three DE's were no less than Avery, Jugson and Flint junior. The aurors looked shocked that Harry had identified them before they could. When they asked him why, he replied that he went to school with them. The aurors left with the three junior-death eaters and Harry spent some time exercising.

Grabbing some food he decided that the Emrys Manor should be restored to its former glory. Several hours later Harry managed to completely rebuild the manor from the dungeons up to the third floor.

He was knackered and wanted nothing more than to sleep. He spent another three weeks there and the entire mansion was completed. However sleep that night would not come to him, as the dark lord felt particularly angry and he was pulled into the vision.

Dark Lord P.O.V.

…. "WHAT, three of my servants were CAPTURED! Avery, Jugson, Flint why did your sons allow themselves to be CAPTURED?"

"My lord I hate to be the bearer of bad news but Dumbledore has managed to pinpoint the retched boy location."

"What, where is the boy Severus? Tell me and I wont punish you for telling me this only now."

"The boy has somehow managed to get to Australia, my lord"

"My lord, our sons where there before the were captured, perhaps Potter (the name was said with a sneer) was the one to capture them." Avery said.

"Yesss, I see your point Avery, non the less"

'CRUSIO' and the three seniors where laying screaming and quivering in pain on the ground until the dark lord lifted the curse and spoke;

"Be sure not to disappoint me again or your punishment shall be even worse." "Now all of you go, and bring me Potter, but do not HARM him."

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR, GO NOW!"

After that Harry was shocked, how did Dumble's managed to find out where he was? Further more the dark lords minions were coming for him, he needed to leave, fast. The first thing he did was spell his house to make it appear as desolate as he bought it.

Dumbledore's P.O.V.

At the same time at a different place Albus Dumbledore sat thinking about Harry's defiance;

HOW DARE THAT BOY DEFY HIM, HIM ALBUS DUMBLEDORE. He had to get the boy back under his control, but how? Of course, he would tell the boy a few things to keep him appeased but in the end the boy would be nothing more that the weapon he was prophesised to be. It seems as though the boy doesn't trust me as much as he did before. Unfortunately for Albus Dumbledore the boy had completely severed his ties to him and the order, though Albus did not know that yet. As Albus continued to plan, the dark lords minions were already searching Australia for Harry. Perhaps it is time to call an order meeting, yes it would be a good time for this.

Meeting of the Order of the Phoenix

"Severus report" was all Albus said.

"I have informed the dark lord of the boys location, he has put al his resources on finding the boy. Potter will soon come back being chased by the dark lords followers."

"Excellent, you have done well Severus. Ron, Hermione has Harry written to you?" The answered as one;

"No sir he hasn't."

"Most peculiar, perhaps he decided that not sending letters to anyone would give him extra ways to hide himself." Dumbledore mussed.

"Does anyone else have something to report?" Mad eye spoke up;

"three of the death eaters were found in Australia perhaps Potter captured them. It seems plausible enough"

"Harry would have neither skill nor knowledge to capture them." Dumbledore finished.

"If that is all, then I suggest we get back to what we were doing.

Harry's P.O.V.

Its time Harry thought, and he apparated to the Australian auror department. Up on arrival he asked the old auror if the man could give him an undetectable portkey to America. The man who had anticipated Harry's movements produced a ring and told him that it would take him to the American ministry of magic, situated in Miami. He gave Harry the ring and told him that it was an Emrys family heirloom so he could keep it afterwards.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Harry grabbed all the things he needed and he used the portkey. Arriving at the Ministry of Magic in Miami in the auror department Harry looked around. The wizards and witches here weren't such strict on clothing regulation it seemed. In England they had to where robes or he would be fired. Harry was startled out of his thoughts by a voice;

"So you're the visitor the Australian ministry spoke of, I would never think that I would have the pleasure to meet the famous 'Boy-who-lived'." Harry turned and spoke;

"Could you direct me to the nearest hotel and the nearest real-estate agent?"

"Of course, if you walk down the street you'll end up at the hotel, and in the same street there is a real-estate agency. Though I would hide your bird, it is a rather strange sight to behold."

"Very well and thank you for your trouble, Hedwig could you follow me through the shadows?"

An affirmative trill was all he got before his bird sank into her own shadow. Walking out of the auror department he continued to the hotel where he proceeded to stay a week in a regular low-class room.

During his first week Harry went to the beach and learned to surf more or less and gain a bit of colour. He also spend some time in the wizarding district of Miami buying some books on ancient native magic, as well as buying a penthouse near the beach. Which was where he was now living for three weeks.

His birthday had come and go and suddenly Harry remembered his trunk, aparating across the Atlantic he arrived in the trunk shop and paid the man the remaining amount of money before aparating away with his trunk back to wizarding Miami, from where he walked further to his penthouse which he bought under the name of James Evans. With only four more weeks before his new school year would start Harry used the timetwister once more and when he emerged he knew some ancient magic, he was now capable of duelling between 5 and 8 opponents at the same time along with all the magic taught at Hogwarts in the subjects DADA, charms, transfiguration, ancients runes, healing, potions and CoMC.

Now with only 20 days before he would go back to England, back to the war, he would spend them nicely.

That evening Harry went to a muggle club where he was nearly not allowed in, if not for the fact that he used a small confounding charm on the doorman. Once in Harry couldn't believe the impressive look of it all. So walking up and down the stairs, though al the rooms listening to the music, which was way better than listening to that crappy wizarding music. There were a total of 5 rooms in the club and Harry decided to go to the Après ski room. Which was in his honest opinion the best room to be in, as it was the only room where nearly all types of music were played. Harry was spending some time observing the people on the dance floor before joining them and trying (notice the keyword trying) to dance. Swiftly realising that he couldn't dance even after drinking 9 Bacardi cola's he spend some time using his meagre legilimens skills learning to dance from the minds of others. It was amazing how good Harry was now dancing. Several girls were now eyeing him, not only for his good figure but also for his great dancing ability, which he must have hidden before. So each of them spend some time with Harry talking and dancing, which Harry found a lot of fun, well that and kissing each of the great looking girls. Thus Harry's demeanour would change gradually over time turning him into a more laidback, relaxed kind of guy. So Harry spend the rest of his evenings in the same club relaxing, drinking, dancing and kissing. Though during the day he kept up studying magic.

During one of those days Harry found a spell with the incantation 'Sectumsempra' which was a dark slashing curse. Along with a healing spell that was the only one, which could be used to heal the wounds caused by the curse. He also learned the Dark Flame Whip curse, which Dolohov used in the DoM. Those two soon became Harry's favourite curses.

He had also managed to enrol himself in a duelling tournament. Which took a total of six days, the first day would be a free for al, in 32 different stages, last person standing was the winner, after that each day one duel would be held between all combatants, so 16 matches on the second day, 8 on the third and so on.

It was the day of the last man standing duel and he started preparing, putting on some loose fitting pants and a shirt, the duel robe with the dragon on it, his dragon hide combat boots and his fingerless gloves. Putting his wand in a holster in his boot along with a dagger he bought in Australia. He apparated to the duelling site and entered the locker rooms. Where he was told that the duelling group he would be in consisted of him, several aurors and previous tournament winners.

And that all but the unforgivable (of all country's) were allowed. This caused Harry to smirk, after all who would think that he would know powerful dark battle magic. So Harry strode confidently into the arena where all other opponents were already waiting. Several were sneering at Harry, saying that such a small young boy shouldn't even enter the competition. Harry ignored all of them and walked on into the centre of the arena looking at the jury who spoke together the word begin.

Immediately Harry cast a 'dome shield' around him that reflected all the casted at it back to the caster. Shocked that there own spells where flying back at them 10 of the 41 other contenders where stunned while the rest managed to negate their own spells. The crowd was cheering him with his pseudo name: James Evans. Not waiting even a second Harry dropped the dome shield and casted the 'Dark Flame Whip curse', which could be directed with the mind. Lashing out with the whip Harry struck 2 more opponents who went down for the count. Some of his opponents had taken out some others and now only 23 remained. Of these 23, 7 turned towards him and casted a variety of spells, Harry ducked, rolled and weaved through the spells before putting his wand away and raising both hands yelling;

'Sectumsempra'

Harry managed to catch 3 more opponents and saw that the remaining 10 duellists all turning towards him curses on there lips, when he apparated into the air from where he casted a dragon illusion charm around himself. Once more taking his wand out he flicked it and casted and steam of fire which seemed to come from the mouth of Chinese dragon. Three more duellists fell to the attack. The others however managed to cast several cutting and slashing curses, which caught him in mid-air and the illusion, fell.

However he didn't feel a lot of the curses due to his basilisk hide duel robes, which was cut and slash resistant, he only felt as though several bludgeon curses hit him.

As he fell down to the ground his lashed out casting stunners managing to take out 1 opponent. After which he started slowing his fall, and turning to look at the astounded faces of the last 6 duellists. While the were thinking about his impressive technique he managed to peal of 2 more, bringing the number of opponents down to 4 and bringing the last opponents out of there daze.

As one the remaining opponents started multi-casting stunners at him. With about 30 stunners flying towards him Harry disapparated into the shadows behind his opponents. Raising his wand he casted a multi stunner which successfully downed 1 opponent while one other was downed by the stunner of another. So with a two on one situation Harry fell into a comfortable stance sidestepping their curses to wear them out. After several minutes of high magic casting both his opponents had nearly no energy left. A quick double-stunner took care of both and he was the last man standing.

As he stood there people started cheering;

"James, James, James…"

Harry took a bow, before walking into locker rooms, where his opponents accosted him. Who congratulated him on such a well-played duel. He was then told when and whom he was to duel, before he apparated back to his apartment. Unknown to him the Weasleys had been sitting in the crowd marvelling his duelling skills. And they would tell Albus Dumbledore of the impressive duelling technique of James Evans a person who would surly be an asset to the Order of the Phoenix.

Harry didn't care that his next opponent was one Rufus Scrimgeour the new English Minister of Magic who he had to battle at 12 o'clock. Harry decided to forgo his usual nightly trip to the dance club until the end of the tournament in favour of a good night sleep and a well-rested body. Harry once again donned his duel clothing, the same that he wore the day before, before walking to the arena where he had to duel in two hours. And during the hour or so walk, he though about how the situation in England was. He knew that with the news that the Dark Lord was back in their midst most people would be scared and the would panic if a Death Eater would appear on there doorstep. Soon he arrived at the arena and walked through the duellist entrance into the locker room.

Harry spotted a man whose face looked a bit like that of a lion. The man had also spotted Harry, walked towards him and spoke;

"Ah, James, I am Rufus Scrimgeour, I am your opponent. Would you like to place a small bet on our match between the two of us?"

"Depending on what you believe a small bet is, I perhaps would" was Harry's swift reply.

"How about this: the loser grants the victor one favour, previously on agreed."

"What kind of favour would you ask of me?" Harry spoke.

"If I win then I would like you to teach the British aurors some unconventional duelling, such as you used in the entry round. If you agree what kind of favour would you propose in return?"

"I agree to your favour but if I win then I would like to gain control of the British auror division on the battle field."

"Then it is agreed." Just after finishing the deal through a magic vow the announcer called them to the duelling field.

"Ladies and Gentleman in this round Jameson 'unconventional' Evans will battle against the fierce Rufus 'the lion' Scrimgeour, the new British Minister of Magic."

Both man entered the field, walking to the centre where they turned their back towards each other and walked the required 10 paces before turning and bowing to the other. Both gave the other a regal bow and as one the raised there wands and swiftly began trading curses, hexes and jinxes. Harry ducked, weaved and rolled away from the man's magics, al the while casting some of the older nearly forgotten magic's back at the man.

Damn Harry thought, this guy is good. So Harry chose for a different approach, aparating away into the shadows of the arena he raised his wand to the air and muttered an illusion spell that would create an illusion of meteors falling down. Scrimgeour paled as he looked up to see a cluster of meteors raining down. Faster than Harry though possible the man created a shield above his head while scanning the arena for him. Shocked that his illusion did not make the man panic he apparated into the air to launch a hi-powered spell at his opponent which wasn't really smart as the man had a really powerful shield above his head.

Scrimgeour sensed the powerful magic that came raining down at him amidst the illusion, his shield however held and he decided to start aparating as well. Harry appeared in the centre of the field patiently waiting for the man to cast a spell at him. So once more he started ducking, weaving and rolling to avoid the magic's that were, at that moment, coming for him from everywhere. Finally noting a pattern in the magics Harry send a stunner orb towards the place where he believed Scrimgeour would aparate to. He had to give the minister credit though because he managed to call up a weak shield in the split second after appearing out of thin air with a spell hurling at him, though in the end it didn't matter as the shield was to weak and the man was stunned.

"Wow did you see that ladies and gentleman, James Evans once again proves himself in unconventional duelling and wins this round against the lion." At that point everyone was cheering his name once more and he helped the minister of the field and into the locker-room.

"I trust you will keep up your end of the bargain minister? If you would like I would still teach your aurors some unconventional duelling" The man looked up sharply and said;

"Thank you, if you give me some blood I'll key you into the British Ministry wards so you'll be able to aparate into my ministry."

"I'd like that" was Harry's reply and gave the man a vial of his blood that he always carried on his person. Which was also standard for Aurors, as a blood restorative would be more potent when a bit of blood would be added from the person who would drink the restorative.

The other matches were easy wins for Harry, even the last match where he had to duel his charms teacher Flitwick. Though it was notably harder for the boy, but in the end he won the entire duelling tournament. However to all things must come an end and Harry had 8 days before it was September the first, taking a night flight back to England with a airplane Harry arrived at 6 o'clock on the 25 of August, with a week before he had to go to school he went to the Black manor, Grimmauld place. And he entered just as an Order meeting was starting. Sneaking into the kitchen with an invisibility charm and a notice-me-not charm he sat through the entire meeting.

Order of the Phoenix meeting

"Severus, what do you have to report?"

"The dark lord was unable to locate Potter and took his frustration out on most of his death eaters, I managed to escape because I was brewing potions at that time."

"Thank you Severus" Dumbledore said.

"Kingsley what do you have to say?"

"The minister has arranged a seminar on unconventional duelling for the entire auror and DMLE department. Also we are to give command of battle to either James Evans or Harry Potter should the be on the battle field."

"Hmm. This could be good for us, if we manage to bring Harry back into our fold." Was Dumbledore's comment.

"But how are we going to do that, perhaps one of you have an idea." As it was no one had an idea and Dumbledore ended the meeting.

So they were going to bring me back into the fold, were they, well the got another thing coming, sitting down on the floor he started making a plan that would make it seem as though he met James Evans and that he had been touring the world for a Holliday because he couldn't stand it anymore in Britain. So aparating out and knocking on the door of Grimmauld place he waited to be let in and told his fabricated story.

The rest of the week he spend some time reacquainting himself with his friends. And on the day before September the first he held the seminar on unconventional duelling. As always the day September the first was a whirlwind of activity for all but Harry who had packed his trunk the evening before and he was easily eating breakfast and prepared his own lunch with nothing more than a snap of his fingers. Soon enough everyone was ready to go back to Hogwarts and the walked the 10-minute trek to Kings Cross.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

As the group walked through the enchanted wall onto platform 9¾ they immediately dove for cover as Death Eaters where cursing left, right and central. The adults tried to hold Harry back however the boy just continued walking as though nothing was going on. Bending slightly only to dodge curses that were flying at him Harry walked to the centre of the platform. From where he suddenly spoke up;

"run while you can, you filthy piece of Death Eater scum. For not even your pitiful lord can save you from the wrath that I shall release upon you!"

"You are nothing Potter we shall crush you like the ant that you are." Was the reply of one of the DE's.

"Very well, I did warn you though." Was all that he said, before leaping into action, immediately multi-casting 5 stunners. 2 managed to escape his first burst but none would leave the platform that day.

The Order of the Phoenix and most parents and children looked on in awe as Harry easy ducked, dodged, rolled, weaved, jumped or blocked any magic flying at him. Yet all the while Harry was chanting so fast that most couldn't understand the words. The aurors watched in fascination as Harry was creating an anti-aparationward on his own. As the ward neared its completion Harry smirked. The DE's panicked the second the censed the ward going up.

"Now, who wants to play?" Harry spoke with a sinister grin on his face. Before he once more bursted into action casting stunners faster that most could follow.

"STUPIFY, STUPIFY, STUPIFY", even though he kept stunning DE's more came at him. Suddenly he snapped out; "Alfa, Bravo, Charly, Delta circle and attack."

Most people on the platform looked confused. Though the aurors didn't, however they were discussing whether or not they should listen to his command. As if sensing their reluctance he more or less yelled;

"You have your orders, the minister told you to follow the command in battle if James Evans or myself gave it. So follow it or be relieved out of your duty."

This got the aurors scrambling to his first command. Even though he was snapping out sentences to the aurors, he was still rolling, ducking, weaving, jumping, dodging or blocking the magics that flew at him.

The fight was soon over only seconds after the aurors followed his command. He had taken out 15 of the 70 DE's though he did take all the enemy fire. It appeared that the Death Eaters were ordered not to kill him, because the never casted the killing curse at him. Or it could be that the were just surprised if not shocked that someone would attack them. Even though Harry managed to doge or block most spells, several had slipped through his defence and his robes hung tattered around his shoulders. Giving the female population of Hogwarts a good view of his body.

"HARRY" The Order and his friends screamed. Before Molly Weasley started to screaming at him.

"HOW COULD YOU BE SO IRRESPONSIBLE, YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED, YOUR JUST A BOY, WHATS MADE YOU THINK THAT YOU COULD HAVE TAKEN ALL OF THEM ON ALONE." Breathing heavily after such a rant, Harry screamed back at her;

"AT LEAST I DID SOMETHING, NOT YOU, BUT I SAVED EVERYONE ON THE STATION WITH MY ACTIONS, WHO ARE YOU TO TELL ME WHAT TO DO? YOUR NOT MY MOTHER, WHOMAN, SO STOP TRYING TO BE, I AM MY OWN PERSON AND NO-ONE WILL TELL ME WHAT TO DO, NOT EVEN YOUR PRECAUTIOUS DUMBLEDORE".

Molly Weasley was once again shocked, nobody, nobody had ever talked back at her, in her mind and that of her family it was Taboo, to do so. She was about to start another rant, but as she opened her mouth nothing came out it. Staring at Harry she saw that he had his wand pointed at her, a smirk on his face. He had casted a wordless silencing charm.

"HARRY" someone on the other side of the platform shouted, turning to look Harry realised it was Kathy, the girl who helped him in the robe shop of Madam Malkins. Walking towards her, Harry was suddenly held back by two arms. Not even thinking a second about it Harry twisted his hands so that his palms were pointing at the chests of the persons who held him back he spoke in a clear voice; "STUPIFY" both aggressors dropped to the ground and Harry continued walking to the girl. Not even caring that most people looked shocked at the fact that he presumably performed wandless magic.

When he finally stood before her he spoke with a soft tone; "Hey there, Kathy, how are you doing? Sorry I didn't tell you about Hogwarts, but I was a bit busy sidetracking those other people there."

"That doesn't matter, you can tell me on the train, I'm doing great by the way."

"Great, shall we find our selves a compartment?" Harry said while wiggling his eyebrows.

The girl in question just smiled at Harry and agreed.

The found themselves a compartment at the front of the train, where the decided to sit, on the way to the school Harry told Kathy all about it, the House system, the different clubs, which teachers to avoid if she was in Gryffindor and the general layout of the castle. There was a lot to tell her so Harry wasn't surprised that he spend three hours talking about the school. Then there was the fact that she asked a lot of questions as well. He had bought some sweets from the lunch kart and shared them with her, Neville and Luna, the later two having joined them in their compartment. Several times during the journey students of the former DA asked if he would continue it. Or just to ask him how he was doing.

To Harry's surprise and that of his companions except for Kathy, several Slytherins had come to talk to him as well, now that he had more or less declared his independence from Dumbledore. Already Harry's mind was working in over gear to reform the DA without Smith, Chang, Edgcombe, Granger and the two Weasley children still at Hogwarts. However he would include Slytherins in his reformed DA. He would also need a different way to connect to the others in his new defence club without several people knowing.

Suddenly it came to him, he had read a passage about telepathy charms, if he could alter them to a certain extend he could perhaps incorporate it in a ring. Quickly making a mental list of the spells he would have to cast on the rings, he came to the following spells;

Altered telepathy charm

Mind occluding charm

Blood-owner charm

Destruction charm

Connection charms

Shape-shifting charm

The Altered telepathy charm was of course rather standard, Harry however decided to ad a few more charms to it, a Blood-owner charm to make sure that only the first person could wear it, a destruction charm to destroy it once it was of the finger of the person, or if the person was dead, a connection charm to connect all rings together and a shape-shifting charm so not everyone had the same ring. The Mind occluding charm would be incorporated to block unwanted people snooping in the minds of those that he would teach. He would create them this weekend using the timetwister. However he couldn't continue this train of though as they had arrived. Walking up to the carriages he, Neville and Luna took one; Kathy had to take the boat. The three of them discussed his plan with the rings and the new defence club and Harry invited them to spend a year in one day. As it was Friday night they had the entire weekend to do what the wanted. After quickly conjuring a ring for Luna and charming it with a portkey charm so she could get into his trunk, he keyed both of them in and told them about his trunk as well. Both were suitably impressed. Arriving at the school the trio got out of the carriage and walked into the school. Malfoy however had different plans for Harry.

"DIFFENDO" Malfoy shouted and Harry stood still letting the curse hit his back, turning around, Malfoy gulped. Seeing the fire in Potters eyes, the boy though that he made a mistake. Raising his wand Harry hissed out a parseltongue stunner and the boy was flung back into the crowd. Snape however had seen his last action and started laying into him.

"POTTER, HOW DARE YOU CURSE A MEMBER OF MY HOUSE, INTO MY OFFICE, NOW." Harry just shrugged and just walked with the man, who kept up a steady stream of petty uncreative insults. Once in the mans office Harry spoke;

"Professor would you cast a cauterising charm at my back? Malfoy hit me with a cutting charm before I retaliated."

The man was stumped as he turned to look at the boys back and he saw a rather large cut on his back. Healing it and mending the robe the man once more started to talk to him, only to be cut of by Harry who said;

"I wont take his crap anymore professor, nor will I take yours, try and revive him if you wish, but I wont. I have had enough of people trying to control me and my patience has grown thin, insult me or my parents once more and you will end up in the same state."

What was so impressive about the particular stunner Harry used was that is was exactly like the glare of a basilisk when one would look indirectly into its eyes. Having said what he wanted he turned around and walked out of the office.

Harry was a little sad to see that he missed the sorting. When he entered the great hall during Dumbledore's welcome speech he ignored it and sat down next to Kathy who had been sorted into Gryffindor. Seconds later the food had appeared and he and Kathy were heavily discussing sports, clubs and classes held at Hogwarts, while eating during these discussions. Ron, Hermione and Ginny tried to speak with him, but he ignored them completely.

Walking up to the common room with Kathy, Harry had no idea as to what the password was. In fact as he stood in front of the portrait it said that without the password she wouldn't let him enter. Looking at the portrait Harry just quirked an eyebrow and said; "well then we'll just apparate in, or use a portkey. The portrait was stumped as Harry took Kathy's arm and disappeared with a small pop.

To say that the Gryffindors that were already in the common room were shocked would be a big understatement. After al, how often do you see someone apparating inside Hogwarts, never mind that it was thought impossible. Harry smirked at seeing the shocked faces.

"Shocked, you shouldn't be, after al, I'm always doing the impossible aren't I. Anyway as you've just seen, apparition is possible within anti-apparation wards, even though you can't go through them."

At this statement several Gryffindor students who where 17 or 18 years old looked at him with a gleeful look on their faces. Instantly they started popping throughout the tower. Harry groaned before saying;

"I didn't tell you that so you could annoy everyone with all that sound, there are however a few ground rules that the girls shall have to lay down, of course I can always cast a ward that blocks apparation by males inside there tower, unless given an amulet that would allow them trough."

The girls seemed to like his second option better and Harry set to work. Quickly apparating up to the dorms he cast a separate ward on each of the 7 dorms and the bathrooms; he conjured 10 amulets per dorm and keyed them into the ward, as well as key himself into the wards. Though all females could go through. Harry decided to do the same thing with the boy dorms and place an anti-female charm at the entrance to the male dorms.

Once he was done the Gryffindor 5th and 6th year prefects and the first years entered. The 7th year prefects told the first years the new arrangements while Harry was already transfigurating a trunk holder in his headboard. That done he entered the trunk wrote a small message to Neville and Luna, which he send to both of them to meet him in his trunk.

When both appeared, Neville through the trunk and Luna through the portkey, Harry activated the timetwister and the three entered it. It had taken him about 7 months but he had done it; he had created the new rings and charms. Each of them was connected to the master ring, which was actually his mother's wedding ring. If he needed to create more rings he would only have to key them into the master ring and it would be in the telepathy network. Harry had decided at the last second to include a portkey charm to his trunk, where he would hold the meetings.

Neville and Luna had studied magic on their own and were now at 7th and 6th year magic's respectively. Once the trio had re-emerged from Harry's trunk it was Saturday evening and the three of them decided to spend the night there. Neville and Luna had also grown closer during the year they spend in the timetwister reality.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

As sunlight shone in his eyes, Harry awoke. Remembering his accomplishments of the last night or year, depending on how one looks at it, a wide smile appeared on his face and he dove into the living quarters of his trunk to take a relaxing shower.

Feeling completely refreshed he dressed himself in some loose fitting black jeans and a red shirt. With an open robe over his attire to finish the look he was going for that day. Quickly combing his hair, putting on his fingerless gloves and his dragonhide combat boots. He exited the trunk and went down to the great hall for some food.

Arriving at the great hall he took a seat next to Kathy, while taking some food from the dishes in front of him.

"Hey Harry, how are you?" "I'm fine, and how are you Kathy?"

"I'm doing great, though it took me half an hour to just get down here though."

"Really, you do realise that you could just apparate down here do you."

"I know, but unfortunately I cant apparate, yet."

"Ow, bummer, do you want me to teach you?"

"Yea, sure"

"Great, here take this ring and put it on."

The girl looked at Harry as though he was crazy, but she still complied to his wishes. Almost immediately a look of shock appeared on her face when she heard Harry's voice in her head. Thinking that she was hallucinating she was once again shocked when she heard Harry speaking in her mind saying;

-Your not hallucinating, the ring I gave you, is part of a large group of rings, with several permanent charms on it, one of the charms is a telepathy charm, an other is an mind occluding charm, it also has an changing or shape shifting charm and its programmed as a portkey to take you to my portable mansion, where I will teach those who I deem worthy. It will also take you back to where you came from.-

-Cool- came the mental reply.

Harry asked her to look through the students to see whom he could teach and gave her a bag of rings, he told her that He, Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood where also doing this.

He would teach those he believed he could trust. He also told her to that the portkey activation word was Harry's Portable Mansion. And that she should tell the others that he would hold the first meeting that night at 10 o'clock.

All in all he had about 100 Hogwarts students standing in his duelling room that night. He spoke;

"Welcome, it pleases me to see that there are so many of you. Many of you may not know this, but I hosted a duelling group last year. I was however betrayed by a junior Death Eater. If any of you had been loyal to either Dumbledore or Voldemort, the ring I gave you would have memory charmed you and it would have disintegrated. Now that we are on the subject of the rings however let me explain to you what they do exactly. It took me seven months to create these rings and I believe it's quite an accomplishment. As you all have noticed, it has a portkey charm on it, it also has a telepathy charm on it, so you can speak to all those wearing a ring with your mind. However you will only hear your name being called if someone wants to talk to you, if you want to talk, you have to focus on opening a link between you and the other. Its charmed so that only the first wearer can wear it, its also charmed that it will disintegrate the second it leaves your finger. Further more it's charmed to take a different shape, should you will it." Here he trailed of, as his speech came to an end.

"Though you are all here, I have to ask you, are all of you here to learn duelling at auror level?" If not, then would you please tell me what you would like to learn. Perhaps healing?"

Harry gave the large group a few minutes so that those who didn't want to be there could leave. Nobody moved.

"Excellent, well lets get strait to it then. This night I am going to teach you an offensive summoning spell. Can anyone tell me what an offensive summoning spell is?" Slowly Blaise Zambini raised her hand and said;

"An offensive summoning spell, summons something which one can use to attack an other person, for example; you can summon a whip of fire."

"Excellent answer miss Zambini, now I am going to teach you one of these spells but before that, you need to be able to protect yourself. Therefore I am going to teach you a shield to protect from fire. The incantation of the 'flame defend shield' is; 'tueri ignis'. Please practise this now."

The one hundred or so students practised the shield after Harry showed them the correct wand movements. About one hour later each and every one of the students were capable of producing the shield, from fourth to seventh years.

"Well you certainly picked that up quick", Harry said with a little humour in his voice. "Since we have about two hours I shall teach you a basic offensive summoning spell, this spell shall summon and shoot an arrow from your wand." Harry then demonstrated the spell on the wall crying; 'sagitta'". A big arrow shot from his wand at high velocity and impacted against the wall.

"As you heard the incantation is 'sagitta' now I want all of you to face a wall and focus on creating an arrow, shooting from your wand."

The students did as asked and Harry walked past, correcting mistakes and giving praise. After everyone was capable of casting the basic spell he decided to tell them of the advanced versions.

"Now that you are all capable of casting this spell, let me tell you of its advanced version." Murmurs ran through the students at this statement.

"The particulars of the advanced spell are not really hard to grasp, it's only hard to cast, because the advanced spell is the basic spell charged with an element. So the incantation is 'sagitta' and the prefix is either 'aer' for air, 'terra' for earth, 'ignis' for fire and 'aqua' for water. The arrow will then take the form of the element, so if you cast 'sagitta aer' the arrow will be made of concentrated air. Please try this one as it is the easiest and the least harmful."

The students seemed eager to learn the advanced form of the magic. And they followed his advice. When one o'clock came round some students managed the elemental charged spell. Harry called the Duelling Club to an end told everyone to portkey out. Once all but Neville, Luna and Kathy were gone, he collapsed on a bed in the room next to the duelling club training room and promptly fell asleep.

Dawn approached and Harry awoke, dressing himself nearly the same as the day before, with the exception that he was now wearing the Hogwarts ensemble under his robe. Going down to breakfast he went up and signed up for Newt level Charms, Transfiguration, Defence, Potions, CoMC, Basic healing and a class that taught house-hold magic, including apparating, though he could already do that.

Once signed up for all his classes he sat down for breakfast and waited for his timetable. Neville sat down across from him and asked him to pas the scones.

After a quick breakfast Harry went up to his head of house and asked for his timetable. The woman looked quite flustered but gave him his timetable.

Monday

10.00 – 12.00 Transfiguration

13.00 – 15.00 Charms

Tuesday

9.00 – 12.00 Defence against the Dark Arts

14.00 – 16.00 Care of Magical Creatures

Wednesday

10.00 – 12.00 Transfiguration

13.00 – 15.00 Charms

Thursday

9.00 – 12.00 Duelling

13.00 – 16.00 Occlumency

Friday

9.00 – 12.00 Defence against the Dark Arts

14.00 – 16.00 Care of Magical Creatures

Looking it over Harry saw that there were several classes on it that he had not signed up for.

"WHAT, this is not what I signed up for, how dare…." "Mister Potter, professor Dumbledore has decided that you should follow these classes and you shall follow them." McGonagall finished. "TO HELL I WON'T, HEADMASTER, YOU SHALL GIVE ME A TIME TABLE THAT HAS THE CLASSES I SIGNED UP FOR OR I LEAVE THIS PITTYFUL EXUSE OF A SCHOOL" Harry took a deep breath while the headmaster blanched at his statement, realising that perhaps is would be better to give into Harry this time. "Very well, Harry." Dumbledore said in his grandfatherly voice, with a flick of Dumbledore wand his time table changed.

Monday

10.00 – 12.00 Transfiguration

13.00 – 15.00 Charms

15.30 – 17.00 healing

Tuesday

9.00 – 12.00 Defence against the Dark Arts

14.00 – 16.00 Care of Magical Creatures

Wednesday

10.00 – 12.00 Healing

13.00 – 15.00 Potions

15.30 – 17.00 Transfigurations

Thursday

9.00 – 12.00 Potions

13.00 – 15.00 household magic

15.30 – 17.00 Charms

Friday

9.00 – 12.00 Defence against the Dark Arts

14.00 – 16.00 Care of Magical Creatures

Heading of to Transfiguration, with Neville and Kathy, he didn't realise that there was shocked room that he left behind.

Transfiguration proved to be an interesting class, with professor McGonagall, who seemed to want to yell at him, yet at the same time, she seemed scared to berate him.

"This first semester we shall cover transfigurating everyday items in to statues, as well as animating them. The second and third semester we shall cover conjuring everyday items."

After that little speech Harry and Neville rolled there eyes, they could do that already. McGonagall apparently caught them because she spoke with an edge in her voice; "Am I boring you misters Potter and Longbottom?" Harry decided to answer and said; "Well to be honest, yes, Neville and I can already do that, along with all the magic required in the 7th year curriculum."

"Well if your so competent then show us some of the magic required in this class." McGonagall said with a huff. Harry just shrugged and decided to use some ancient nearly forgotten transfiguration magic. 'terra de corporeus' Harry spoke with a controlled voice, his wand pointing at the ground in front of him.

What happened next would be forever ingrained in the memory of all students, green and brown vines shot from the ground spiralling around each other forming, what most would later learn a golem in the form of a dryad. Jaws dropped, even the stern transfiguration teacher looked stunned at the tranfigurative magic. Pointing his wand at the immobile golem Harry intoned; 'aer de accipio' and 'flamma de vita' the creatures eyes suddenly snapped open and looked at the class, before moving to Harry. Harry turned to McGonagall and said; "is this enough to prove my skills?" The woman still with her jaw on the ground just blinked owlishly a few minutes before composing herself and said of course mister Potter, you and mister Longbottom can do something else during these classes."

"Thank you professor, may we leave, we might be able to enter the duelling club this first semester." "Of course, here take this note and give it to the teacher." With that Harry and Neville walked out of the classroom toward the duelling classroom.

The duelling class was composed mostly of pureblooded students and Gryffindors. Harry and Neville easily fitted in with the class and Neville was called up to duel with a seventh year student. As both faced of, Neville became tired of waiting and yelled 'Fluctuare Stupify' which caused a water like wave of stunning magic erupting from the boy's wand. His opponent to his credit put up quite an effort but the magic easily washed over his shield stunning him.

Harry and Neville spend the rest of their first week back, reacquainting with their classmates and getting to know Kathy better.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

During the first week, the teachers didn't give a lot of homework; this was so that they could get reacquainted with there classmates. Harry dressed in his now standard clothes. As he was breakfast professor Dumbledore decided to make an announcement;

"Dear students, it has come to my attention that last years High Inquisitor made a couple of rules, I hereby declare these rules invalid, there for every one who was for example on the quidditch is and was banned is here by reinstated. This is irreversible by anyone but me."

At the end of Dumble's bombshell Harry looked shocked, not because of the reasons most would think, which was that he was glad to be allowed to play quidditch, but the fact that he was forced on the team. Never did the idea to play bad to get kicked of even enter his mind.

The classes that day passed in a blur for Harry. After returning to the common room, he learned that Weasley was made quidditch captain. Which angered him. After all, the boy was incompetent when it even came to quidditch. The boy could scarcely defend one ring and was only a year on the team… Then it hit him, it was Dumbledore's doing, again. It was a way for the man to manipulate him, so he would have less time to prepare, for the battle that was sure to come.

The next day would be a day to be remembered, the lesson with professor Tonks, was rather interesting.

Tonks was sitting on the end of her desk, waiting as the students filled in. Once all students were in the room Tonks began the roll call. After the roll call Tonks said;

"We shall start this lesson with defining evil. Now who believes that he or she has an idea as to what evil really is."

Ron raised his hand and answered when Tonks indicated that he could; "That's a rather simple question professor, evil is the same as dark magic and those that use them."

At this statement many of the Slytherins looked angry while Harry snorted, which in turn caused Ron to round on him and say; "Well if your so knowledgeable, why don't you tell us what evil is."

"Very well, be ready Weasley, be ready to learn and of course to take notes." Was Harry's smirked response.

"Evil and Dark are two subjects that are often mixed up together. The definition of evil, in the view of the so called good, is that evil is nothing more then people without inhibitions or morals, meaning that someone who is evil, for example, that person would have no qualms about killing someone with a much as a second thought. Now a so called good person would then be the opposite of an evil person, therefore a good person would always be respectful, friendly, kind and so on to his or her peers. Therefore Weasley we can conclude that only a hand full of people are Good and only a hand full are Evil, the rest of humanity is in between that, most people are Grey, different shades of Grey, but Grey non the less. People such as you and me Weasley… Now dark is…."

"Thank you Harry", Tonks cut him of there; "I see that some of you have realised that not every dark wizard is evil, if that were so, then many of the aurors would be evil, would they not?" Hermione though slightly shaken by Harry's story asked Tonks;

"What do you mean by that Professor Tonks?"

"What I mean miss Granger is that aurors learn the so called dark magic's, it is often the only thing that keeps us alive in combat against the forces of HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED." Gasps ran through the classroom at her statement and many who wanted to become auror seemed to have second thoughts.

"That is not to say, that you would become evil using the dark arts, one can kill as easily with a cutting charm, as one can with a killing curse, I actually recommend that." Harry said.

"Why?" was the question that ranged out throughout the classroom.

"Because though most magic's are classified as dark are not, the unforgivables are addictive, which causes you to want to cast it more and more." Many students, even those of the pure-blood family's seemed to think this over.

"How do you know that Potter, do you have experience?" Weasley sneered.

"I wont lie to you Weasley, I have attempted to cast the cruciatus curse, however I was to pure to cast it, well that is to say, the evil way to cast it." Many looked confused at this statement and Neville decided to continue;

"The unforgivables are aptly named because there are two ways to cast them, one way is to use negative emotions to power the curses, the other way, is to focus on what the curse does and then will the magic to work that way."

Most of there classmates believed that Neville was still timed, not assertive, so the fact that he picked up the narrative, was met with shock by most people. The class broke out into whispers and soon the end of class, was announced by Tonks, who couldn't take it anymore.

"Before you go, I want 2 scrolls of parchment on what dark magic is. Harry could you stay behind for a second?"

The class filled out and during this Harry walked up to Tonks. "Harry where did you become so wise?" Tonks asked as ever, blunt and to the point. "The second my godfather died, his death forced me to grow up and see the world as it was, rather that the naïve Gryffindor that I once was. Death does that people, Tonks."

"Have you ever grieved for him Harry?" "I would have, had I known him, but the fact is that I didn't, further more I know that he would have wanted me to enjoy life as much as possible." Tonks just nodded her head and send him of.

Headmasters Office

"Albus, you will never believe this, Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom are capable of more advanced tranfigurative magic than which I teach during first term."

McGonagall said excited. Albus Dumbledore however didn't seem to like this as his face turned grave, before he spoke;

"Minerva, would you be so kind as to place a copy of your memory of your class in my penisive?"

"Why of course Albus." she said, while putting her wand against her temple and drawing her memory from her mind, and dropping it in the waiting penisive.

Memory

Harry just shrugged and decided to use some ancient nearly forgotten transfiguration magic. 'terra de corporeus' Harry spoke with a controlled voice, his wand pointing at the ground in front of him.

What happened next would be forever ingrained in the memory of all students, green and brown vines shot from the ground spiralling around each other forming, what most would later learn a golem in the form of a dryad. Jaws dropped, even the stern transfiguration teacher looked stunned at the tranfigurative magic.

Pointing his wand at the immobile golem Harry intoned; 'aer de accipio' and 'flamma de vita' the creatures eyes suddenly snapped open and looked at the class, before moving to Harry.

Once Dumbledore re-emerged from the penisive, it appeared as if all the blood was drained from his face. "Minerva, did you recognise the spells he used?"

"No actually I did not." "I don't know why, but the magic Harry used was magic used in the time of the founding of Hogwarts." Dumbledore explained, though he kept thinking that Harry was slipping more and more from his control, still not realising that he had no control over Harry anymore.

"Interesting, perhaps I could ask for a copy of the spell module."

"Yes, yes Minerva. Would you be so kind to leave, you have given me a lot to think about."

"Very Well Albus, don't think to long about it."

"I wont" was the reply she got, while already walking out of the door.

Harry P.O.V.

In a different part of the castle, Harry Potter was seen sitting together with Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood and the exchange student Kathy Miller. The foursome was discussing the British Politics. Or rather they were discussing the British minister of magic.

"I like the way the minister has taken charge of battle, a pro-active war-minister is exactly what we need in these times." Neville said.

"I heard that the minister managed to arrange a seminar for the entire auror department and the DMLE, in unconventional duelling." Luna added.

"Kathy continued with; "yea I heard that to, he had James Evans teaching, even though

Evans won. Insiders spoke of a bet, between the two, which is why Harry or James is to be given command of battle, should either be on the battlefield."

She turned to Harry with a questioning look. Harry smiled at her and said;

"I spend my second month in America together with James, the man taught me a lot, as you could clearly see on in the train station."

"Yea, you rocked out there Harry." Kathy said.

"Why thank you, but I only took out a few, most were taken out by the aurors, once they were actually listening to me."

"That was creepy Harry, I didn't even know that anyone could move like that." Neville spoke.

"Yes it was quite impressive Mister Potter, if I were younger, or you were a tad older, I might have been one of your sappy fans."

While his friends seemed shocked, Harry turned towards the source of the voice and said; "I might be able to say the same thing miss Tonks, well, without the sappy fan part."

Instead of embarrassing Harry, it was he who embarrassed her. How does he do it, she thought to himself. Suddenly she raised her wand faster than any one could follow and shouted 'PELLO'. Harry however only snapped his fingers, and her spell rebounded into the sealing. "Wandless magic", Tonks screeched.

"Yes and no. I did do magic without a wand, though not without a focus item, you see Oliver Olivander sold me this pair of fingerless gloves, which he created to replace the wand."

"Unbelievable", Tonks said in a daze.

"…Snarkels fly around your head." Such comments could only come from Luna Lovegood. This seemingly random comment snapped Tonks out of her daze and she said;

"I'll keep this a secret for now." And with that she left.

"I guise we to should head up, its getting late and I have a healing class in the morning. Goodnight."

The others repeated the comment and together they left, towards their common rooms.

It was Monday morning and Harry got a nice lie in, or he would have, hadn't Weasley and Granger cornered him. Hermione immediately started laying into him; "HARRY, HOW COULD YOU BE SO DISRESPECTFULL TOWARD THE HEADMASTER, I SHOULD CU…" she however could not finish her rant when he interrupted her.

"HOW COULD I, HOW COULD I, THE MAN HAS THE GALL TO TRY AND CONTROL ME, AND YOU REPRIMAND ME FOR TRYING TO GAIN INDENDANCE! FROM WHERE IM STANDING, IT LOOKS LIKE THERE IS MORE THAN THAT WICH MEETS THE EYE, WHEN THE TWO OF YOU ARE CONCERNED. With that said, Harry apparated into his trunk, to take a relaxing shower in his multi-shower-head shower. After having the shower, he dressed up and went to the kitchen, where he proceeded to have a late breakfast, before apparating up to the hospital wing, where his healing class with Madam Pomfrey would take place.

His disappearance caused Hermione to be quite annoyed, first Harry proved that one could apparate within Hogwarts and now he just left after saying what was on his mind. It didn't even come to Hermione mind that Harry said, that he didn't trust them any more.

Ron on the other hand was dissecting the screaming match the only way a chess champion could and was startled when he realised that Harry didn't trust them with any sensitive information anymore, perhaps that was the true reason why he never wrote after leaving British isles. When Harry voiced his thoughts to his girlfriend Hermione, she seemed shocked at not realising it before Ron. When she finally gathered her wits about, she dragged Ron to the headmaster to relay the conversation. Once that was done, she went to healing, the class she shared with Harry, well Harry and Neville.

"Good morning class and welcome to healing. Ahh, mister Potter, I am not surprised to see you here, you have after all a reserved bed every year." Harry chocked on the last bit of his sandwich, which he was eating. Fortunately for him, Neville thumped him on the back and he managed to start breathing again. "There are such magic's as anti-chocking charms mister Potter, though we shall cover them later, today we are going to cover the basic cut healing spell. The incantation for this spell is 'exaptare', it creates an aura of healing magic at the tip of your wand, trace this over a cut on some one, and it will close. Just hold your wand slightly above the cut, that you are trying to heal."

"Madam Pomfrey, how are we going to practise this spell, if there are no cuts to heal?" Was Hermione's question.

"Yes, I see your problem, however I had anticipated this and I prepared dummy's with cuts that you can try to heal." Her reply seemed to satisfy Hermione, she did have one question though.

"If you have these dummy's, then where are they?" Madam Pomfrey just waved her wand in response and a dummy with several cuts appeared before each and every student.

Soon the sound of students casting the spell could be heard throughout the entire hospital wing. When the class came to an end, Harry had been rewarded 10 points for being the first (and last) to successfully cast the spell, which only infuriated Hermione more. At the second the class was over, Harry vanished out the door and once out vanished to the kitchens, for a small snack, before heading to his next class of that day.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

The first three weeks seemed to have flown by. And Harry was looking forward to the next week, except for, well, quidditch practise. The weasel had been boasting about his new position, next to prefect and his ego had increased ten fold, he had, in his infinite wisdom, called for a full try-out for all but the keeper and seeker positions. Harry guessed, that Dumbledore told him to keep Harry on the team, so that he had less time to really prepare for the final battle. Harry was shocked out of his thoughts, by the bell signalling his Monday class of charms, which started at one o'clock. Deciding to apparate to a small alcove near the charms classroom, he vanished.

They had been learning more types of charms, capable of being used in combat, as well as discussing which charms from their first five years were helpful in a dual. They had decided on the third-year cutting charm, the first-year levitating charm and the blinding charm, which they learned in their fourth-year.

Today however, they were going to continue this discussion. So far Harry had not participated in the discussion, letting Hermione, Ron and some of the Ravenclaws lead it. Today that would be changed, as professor Flitwick passed out several scraps of parchment, telling them to write down, a charm and their name, a charm which they had not yet named, which was useful in battle. Harry sighted, as he wrote down the summoning charm and the banishing charm. It seemed that he was the only one, because Flitwick called on him, to explain why he wrote those charms down. "Well its simple really, when used in combination with first year transfiguration you could turn someone in a pincushion." "Explain" the ever-cheerful Flitwick said. "Okay, if you face an overwhelming opposition, you could always turn grass or small twigs on the ground into needles, which you then banish towards your opponent with a simple 'pello' the banishing charm."

Flitwick had wide eyes at the monotone voice that Harry used to describe the gruesome act, however downplayed he told it. The small man nodded his head at Harry, before asking to explain why he wrote the summoning charm down. Just as Harry was about to start his explanation Hermione interrupted him, saying;

"you could use the summoning charm to summon rocks from behind your opponent sending them into them, causing a temporally laps in attention, which you can use to stun you opponent."

"If you're quite finished, let me tell you how to use the spell to its highest potential." Hermione bristled and was about to speak when Harry continued; "the summoning charm can be used in the way Hermione said, however I find it easier to summon enemy's or items to intercept any magic that would be sent my way. Also you could manipulate the charm to summon the all the magic to your person. At least in theory."

The entire class was starring at him, when Flitwick asked; "how would one change the charm to summon all the magic in the air towards your self in its raw form?"

"Well, that's not to hard actually, considering that everything has magic in it, you can use the 'accio' summoning charm to do what I said, the only thing you have to do is think of summoning the raw magic used to power a spell, this will also cause the spell to collapse and be ineffective. However you would be hit with the full power of the raw magic, which has depending on the amount, the feeling of a overcharged bludgeon curse"

Just as he finished his explanation the bell rang, and Harry was out the door, even before Flitwick could assign homework. Not that that would have mattered, considering the fact, that the homework he set, was about what Harry explained, both the summoning and banishing charms.

The only other notable things that week were the first quidditch practise and potions class.

---Flash back---

Ron had set quidditch practise on Tuesdays and Fridays. The very first practise was one that Harry would always remember. Ron had been talking the ears of, of everyone that would listen to him anyway, about how he was chosen quidditch captain over Harry, in the end the team consisted of Ron (keeper), Harry (seeker), Ginny Weasley/ Parvati Patil/ Dean Thomas (chasers) and Jimmy Peaks/ Neville Longbottom (beaters).

The fact that Parvati and Neville were on the team was very surprising, that was, to most of the school, Harry and a few others knew about their skills, but never really talked about it, the fact was, Harry spend a few days of his holiday back in Britain playing quidditch with Neville and the Patil twins. Both twins were ferocious chasers, just as he was, but Neville, Neville was awesome as a beater, while he was not the most accurate during their first game in summer, he could pack unbelievable strength behind his swings, hitting the ball as hard a seasoned professional, over the course of summer Harry spend 7 days on the Longbottom estate helping Neville with his aim. And the boy could rival one of the Weasley twins.

Back to the quidditch practise, while Ron was quite the strategist, he was no leader and it showed in his attempt to teach the chasers a new chaser move, one which Harry and the Patil twins could already do. Harry who was hovering behind Ron, just made a hand signal to Parvati, which indicated the move Ron wanted them to do, Parvati made a bit of a show looking it over, before saying that she practised the move with her sister and a friend over summer and that she could work the other two in. Ron was overjoyed to hear this and nodded his head so fast, that he nearly plummeted to the ground.

Ron then flew over to Neville and the third year Jimmy, like Neville, Jimmy could pack a punch with a beater bat, so Ron told Neville in no certain terms to teach Jimmy accuracy. Neville on the other hand, just said that he always was a fair shot and that he had only practised hitting harder. Which meant that Ron had to devise a way, so Jimmy would learn to become more accurate. Ron spent the next thirty minutes talking in a jumbled way, on things that Jimmy could do to learn to aim better. Unfortunately for Ron, the young boy didn't seem to get the picture and Ron spent another 20 minutes overcomplicating is explanation. Which gave the boy an even more puzzled look, which in turn caused Ron to put his hands in his hair and screamed. After he calmed down Ron told the boy to research way to improve his aim, in the library, that is after the first practise.

That done, Ron flew to Harry who was lying on his broom, shaking slightly from the silent laughs that he had about Ron's leadership abilities, or rather lack there of. When he noticed Ron flying towards him, he instantly dove into a steep dive, with Ron trailing him. With less than a meter before he would hit the ground he swung of the broom while angling it to shoot strait up into the sky. Millimetres from the ground the broom shot up faster than a rocket, the slingshot effect came into play and with twice the speed that his broom could go, he shot back up, Ron however was not so lucky. The boy hit the ground face first, and needed to go to the hospital wing.

So the training was called to an end, with Ginny and Dean glaring at Harry, while Parvati, Neville and Jimmy smiled or smirked at him. Which he returned.

--- Flash back over---

Now potions was a completely different affair, it to was interesting, as professor Snape decided that they had to spend the next two months brewing Polyjuice Potion, with a fixed partner, that he would assign, Snape wanted Harry to fail, yet he didn't want to sacrifice one of his Slytherins or Granger to do so, so he did the only other thing he could, he assigned Padma Patil as his partner.

Padma didn't seem to like this, and dragged her self to his desk, then again, appearances can be deceiving, the fact was, Harry and Padma had made several potions over the vacation, at Harry's Manor in Wales. In fact they could work the better as a team, than many other classmates could.

Snape suddenly called out; "Potter, can you tell me the ingredients for the Polyjuice Potion?"

Harry acted as if he was thinking before saying; "The ingredients are in brewing order: lacewing flies, which have to be stewed for 21 days, leeches, bicorn horn in its powdered form, knotgrass, fluxweed, which is picked during the full moon and the shredded skin of a boomslang, ooh and a bit of who ever you wish to turn into."

Snape was gapping at him, as were several others, except Hermione and Ron, considering the fact that the three of them had made it.

"Well, why are you still standing doing nothing, get to work, NOW" Snape, snapped out.

Students bustled around, walking to the front of the class to get the ingredients needed. While Padma got the ingredients they needed for their potion, Harry placed a wandless, ward around the cauldron, this ward blocked out anyone who was not keyed in trying to place an ingredient in their potion, and banish it to the potion of the person that tried to sabotage there potion, he also boiled water in the cauldron. The ward was also undetectable by most but one or two detection charms, and they were obscure and nearly forgotten.

"So, did you set the ward?"

"Yes I did, I added a bit to it, now it will place the ingredient the potion of the saboteur."

"Nice, lets get started" And so Harry and Padma set out to work, quickly preparing all ingredients for the potion, the ones that they didn't need, they put in a desk that Harry also warded against all, but the two of them. Those that tried would end up shocked and knocked out until the next potions lesson.

Thankfully Draco was still lying in the hospital wing, not cured yet. And thus no potion was mucked up. Except the potion of Crabe and Goyle.

After adding the first ingredients the set down and pulled out their homework, occasionally watching the class, or their potion. Snape didn't seem to look at them, favouring to harass Hermione a bit, with questions, that only she could answer, well Hermione and Harry that is, Harry knew far more that needed, his skill rivalled that of an auror graduate, which was the level of magic that he knew he needed, and more, in the fight against the Dark Tosser.

Their peace didn't last, and Snape swooped down like the bat that he pretended to be, and started laying into them for not brewing their potion, Padma cut Harry of, and explained that the were done, unless there was a way to brew it faster, and that they were doing there homework. Snape took 5 points from both Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. 

Half an hour later the bell rang and Harry and Padma walked to the great Hall for some dinner. On their walk, conversing about potions and other classes. Once there, Harry unconsciously sat down at the Ravenclaw table and continued their conversation.

On Saturday morning Harry went into his trunk and set up the timetwister. He decided to see if he could become an animagus this time round.

It was time, Harry thought, it was time to take the animus-revealing potion. Harry settled himself down on the ground with his back against the wall, before he uncorked the vial of animus revealing potion. He downed the potion in one go, grimacing at its taste, only seconds later did he fall in to unconsciousness.

Harry frowned, wondering what he was doing in a dank, dark cave. Wait a minute a dank, dark cave, and why was everything upside down? Cocking his head he spotted a black furred body with two leather-like wings. Realisation washed over him, his animagus form was that of a bat. What the Fuck, he thought, before thinking, well actually it fits, I hear better than most, I like flying, I like dark places, if only because the kept me safe, when I was a little kid. Suddenly everything turned black.

Once colour returned, Harry once again frowned, wondering what he was doing on the steppes of the savannah, looking around he spotted a group of lions a few feet below him, he could smell a herd of zebra's half a mile a way, after getting used to these sensations he looked down at the sleek body of a black leopard, the powerful muscles hidden behind his fur, guess this form would fit me to, I am after all faster than most, more lean then bulky, though not weak. Once again his vision faded into darkness.

As suddenly as his vision turned black did it turn to colour again. This time he was in a forest, during the night, he frowned as he heard wolves howl al around him, looking around himself he saw an entire pack of them, though he didn't see the alpha wolf, wait a minute alpha wolf? Where did that term come from, once again he realised what his animagus form was, a wolf with silver fur, not just any wolf, but an alpha lunar wolf. Well once again, I guess it fits, I like being in the open during the night, I like the moon, I need others around me, even though I could survive without them. This time he was ready for the blackening of his vision.

Harry suddenly shot up, from where he once had been sitting, he was shocked that he had more than one form, never mind that it said that the animus revealing potion was said to not exist anymore, the book said that no-one ever had more than one form, then again, perhaps most never saw it fit to give away more than one form. Three forms, only now it hit him, he was capable to turn into a bat, a leopard and a lunar wolf. That meant that he had two regular creatures and a magical creature as animagus transformations.

The lunar wolf looked the same as a normal wolf, with the exception of the silver fur. They were as fast, strong and agile as a normal wolf, except during the full moon, which caused their speed, strength and their senses to triple. Further more lunar wolfs had an ability to teleport through the shadows, except during the full moon. Also a thing to be noted was that the first were-wolf was born, through the bite of a rabid lunar wolf, which is why a were-wolf turns on the nights of the full moon.

Harry spend the next 5 months making the Animagus-Potion, which was a lot like Polyjuice and downed a vile which had the hair of a bat added to it as the final ingredient. His body suddenly shrank and transformed quite painfully into the body of a bat. This only lasted for 5 minutes, before he turned back. He spend the rest of his time transforming parts of his body into that of a bat, he completed the transformation 49 days before the end of the time twister cycle. He used those days to learn to do his first the transformation quickly.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

The weeks after his fourth go with the time twister past swiftly, for Harry that is. Already it was the 30th of October, the day before the Halloween feast. During the past four weeks, Harry spend some of his night time exploring the forest in his animagus form, holding another 4 DC meetings, during classes they learned several new magic's that were quite hard to master for most, they learned 4 new ways to heal minor wounds, they continued the Polyjuice Potion, finished their Charms discussion on which of the charms they learned are useful in combat, the last charm being the Patronus Charm. Which they would cover the second term.

That night the Headmaster stood up and spoke; "Pardon, but might I borrow some of your precocious time?"

The headmaster paused and several students giggled, while others frowned. Once all was quiet the headmaster continued;

"Thank you, now that I have your attention, it is my great pleasure to announce you the following, we here at Hogwarts now have two new classes, which are mandatory for the sixth years, and the seventh years can take them if they want. The new classes are a combat class, where you will learn to fight with a sword, daggers and a staff, and we also host a study course about laws and such, which is mandatory for all muggleborn students of sixth year and up, and those who wish to study law in more dept, both of these classes are only for students who finished their O.W.L.'s."

To say that the sixth and seventh years were shocked, stunned and some even outraged was to be expected, Harry however smiled, it was actually he, who wrote a letter to the board of governors, complaining about the lack of classes that would help them prepare against the dark lord, and to have muggleborns better prepared for the wizarding politics and laws. If one looked closely at Dumbledore, one could see that the man was not happy with this, the man shot Harry a look of annoyance, before trying to enter his mind, only to have a brief look of shock on his face, when Harry's mind seemed to not be there. The man stood once more and said; "Thank you, that is all, you can get your time-table the day after tomorrow, as you will not have classes tomorrow, o and the Halloween feast starts at 7" This caused a massive cheer from the students, some already talking excited about how they were going to spend their free day.

"Harry, could please meet me in my office, in half an hour?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

Harry adopted a look of one who had to think hard, before saying; "I would be delighted to, professor, but, cant we do this about now."

Dumbledore smiled broadly and said; "Of course, if you would, follow me please." With that, both walked up to the headmaster's office.

"Tell me Harry, do you have any idea, as to how the dark lord managed to keep living?"

"No headmaster, I don't, but I have a feeling that you have some idea."

"Why, indeed I do, I believe that young mister Riddle made several Horcruxes."

"Horcruxes, as in more then one, isn't that supposed to be impossible, after all, a Horcrux is an object which stores a bit of once soul doesn't it?"

"Yes it is indeed an object to store a part of ones soul in, however, I did not know that you knew of the concept."

"I stumbled across it, in Tom's mind, he made 7, because 7 was the most magical number, or at least, I believe it is."

"You entered Tom's mind, impressive, and yes, I to believe he made 7, however 2 have already been destroyed."

"Two sir? I know that I destroyed one, but what of the other?" "Yes, the diary was an Horcrux, the strongest actually, considering the fact that it stored half of his soul, I destroyed the second he crafted, which was the family ring of the Gaunt family."

"Interesting, do you know which other things he used to craft them?"

"Well, I more or less know that he used artifacts from the founder age, he used an amulet of Slytherin, a cup of Helga **Hufflepuff, an object of either Godric Gryffindor or Rowena Ravenclaw, his snake Nagini and the final one is him self, of course." **

**"Interesting sir, you said that you destroyed a second Horcrux, does Tom know that two are destroyed?" **

**Dumbledore frowned, while thinking that Harry, shouldn't ask such inside full questions, as he wanted to have Harry depend on him, answering Harry, he said; "No Harry, as far as I know, he doesn't know whether or not a Horcrux is destroyed." **

**"That's a relief, if that is all, can I go sir?" "Yes, you may, Harry."**

**Harry left the mans office, walking up to the Gryffindor common-room, contemplating Tom's supposed immortality, the truth was that the Dark Lord was immortal, or at least, his soul would stay grounded enough for him to create a new body. So he had to find and destroy each of the man's Horcruxes, before he destroyed the Dark Lord, o well, noting new in the life of the-boy-who-lived. Harry thought with a bit of sarcasm.**

Arriving at the common-room Harry did something, that he had stopped doing, since he came to the school, he sat down with his old "friends" (or rather, Dumbledore's spies), and he challenged Ron to a game of chess, the boy was so shocked, that he sat there for five minutes before responding enthusiastic and asking him what Dumbledore wanted. Harry told him, it was about a theory on the Dark Lords supposed immortality. While playing a game of chess with Ron, Harry discussed the theory with Hermione, well the Horcrux theory, that is. Though the discussion soon came to an end. Harry and Ron however where still playing and to Ron's horror, Harry was winning, if only slightly. Another 21 minutes passed, and at the end Harry won by checkmating Ron. The boy was shocked and sat there for the rest of the evening staring at the board. After his victory Harry said that he wanted to go to bed, as he told Neville (though the telepathic ring link) to go upstairs, as well, so he could tell him, Luna and Kathy everything.

Once in his room, Luna and Kathy portkeyed in and Harry told them everything that Dumbledore told him, which was what they did, and the theory behind it, but not how to make one, or how to destroy on, so Luna being a Ravenclaw entered Harry's library, which he had filled up with all the books from both the Black and the Potter estate, browsing the shelves looking for books on soul magic, Harry had kept both libraries separate and while the Potter library was more light oriented, the Black library was far more dark oriented, so Luna was walking passed several shelves in the Black section, before stopping at a bookcase that held about 10 books, each and everyone holding knowledge that dealt with the magic of the souls.

Grasping three books which had the term Horcrux in its index she emerged from his Library, commenting that he had more books with older knowledge of magic than the Hogwarts Library. Among the books she gathered was the book Harry bought of Burgin,

'Magic of the souls, how to work it'. Harry just smiled and asked here to show him her ring, she did and Harry enchanted it with a third portkey charm, which acted as the others, except that this one would make her appear in his Library, the activation words being; 'Harry's Library'. Harry then told his friends that he wanted to sleep, and they left, well all but Neville, who was preparing for bed as well. Both boys soon fell a sleep and woke; feeling refreshed the morning of the Halloween feast.

As there were no classes Harry dressed casual, putting on his white basilisk hide dueling robes, which had a stag, a grim and a werewolf on the back. Harry charmed both sleeves to have lilies spiraling along them. And he spelled the trimmings black, rather than there usual gold. He also spelled the leaves of the lilies to be red, as a testimony to his mother. Each of the spells that he used would stop working 2 days later. He left the top buttons of the robe open, which showed a red arcomantula-silk dress shirt with golden trimmings and the top part of a lion's head, stitched with golden thread. And he put on his fingerless gloves, which he spelled cyan for the occasion. He did the same for dragonhide boots, and he put his scepter in a sheath in his left boot, while placing his wand in his right boot.

For this occasion Neville had dressed up as well, showing his, now broad shoulders and flat abs (after all, training with Harry was intensive causing the boy to burn away a lot of fat and build up some muscles). Both of the young mans walked down to the common room to pick Kathy up. Ron and Hermione were still asleep, though.

Kathy looked slightly stunned; after all, the heavy school robes covered nearly everything, thus showing little of the students' physique. Now though, both Harry and Neville were wearing robes of the finest material, this material made the robes thin and lightweight. An added plus, well for the ladies that is, was that these robes did show the physique of the wizard in question, which was why a lot of the female population sat there drooling slightly. Finally gathering her wits about, Kathy commented that the both of them looked great and that they would be feeling the stares of the female Hogwarts population for the rest of the day. Harry and Neville just shrugged and commented that she looked great as well.

She to had dressed up for the occasion, wearing a thin, midnight-black arcomantula silk robe, which was long-sleeved, with the sleeves wider at the end. This robe was very form fitting, thus causing the male population to drool at the sight of the already gorgeous girl. Both Harry and Neville also commented that while the female population would be drooling over them, the male population would be drooling at her sight. That said, the three of them went to the Ravenclaw common room, to pick up Luna.

Luna two had dressed up, her radish-earrings were missing, as was her butter-beer cap necklace. She was wearing a dark blue dress, with silver trimmings, which had a raven in bronze stitched on the back. She also had her hair tied in an elegant bun, rather that not having it hanging loosely and messily around her head.

Neville found his girlfriend gorgeous and told her that repeatedly, before gathering the nerve to kiss her on the lips. The couple stood there for a good 5 minutes before Kathy interrupted them by saying;

"Enough already, you two are making me jealous, not the mention that I am starved. So how about it, shall we go down?"

"Fine/Alright." Neville/Luna said.

That breakfast would be one to remembered, most of the students had already made it down, even Ron and Hermione, who had woken up slightly later that Harry and his friends, and they went down to breakfast immediately. And while Harry, Neville and Kathy took a detour to the Ravenclaw common room, they had ambled down to breakfast. Eventually Harry and his friends made it down to the great Hall, and sat down at one of the many small round tables, which seated up to 8 persons. These tables were already in place for the feast that evening.

Like Kathy said, many girls were drooling at the sight of Harry and Neville or shooting glares at Kathy and Luna, while most of the boys where staring with open mouth at Kathy and Luna, along with many whispers about how good Luna looked that morning, of course this was also coupled with several glares from the male population, their glares directed at Harry and Neville.

"Harry, what do think of the new classes? Neville asked.

"I think that they are a great idea, even tough the 'adults' tell us that we are to young for war and that it does not concern us, it does, I believe we should prepare for the inevitable, most of the aurors and hit-wizards are washed up, and they cant battle the threat that Voldemort posses."

"Do you really believe that Harry?" Kathy asked.

"Yes. I learn some great magic from the druids in Australia and the Sorcerers in America and I dueled several of them, some of them could rival Dumbledore in dueling, with only transfiguration magic."

"I don't think I can believe that, Harry. Neville commented. "I mean, Dumbledore was crowned world wide dueling champion 6 years in a row."

"Be as that might, that was somewhere around 30 years ago, many up-and-coming talents at that time did not compete in those tournaments. My brother won the U.S.A.-Open three years ago." Kathy said.

"Harry did that this year, didn't you?" Luna suddenly cut in.

"Well, as a second I did, and I did become first in the U.S.A.-Open, seconds division." Harry said.

"What's the U.S.A.-Open, seconds division, Harry?" Neville asked, for clarification.

"It's the same as the U.S.A.-Open, except that it's for seconds only, and I had a lot of luck during the finals as well. I nearly lost the quarter final, against the previous champion of the U.S.A.-Open, seconds division. After that, it was easier though."

Kathy was about to say something when Dumbledore stood and spoke;

"Students, would you all please leave the great hall, we, that is the teachers, need to decorate it, for tonight's feast."

Slowly but surely the students walked out of the room, Harry and his friends amongst the first to do so. Neville looked around before saying;

"Your Library Harry?"

Harry nodded, and apparated into his library, while the others thought the password, and they two arrived in his library.

Once comfortably seated in his library Luna spoke;

"Harry, I did some searching through your books, and I found several, well, interesting things. It appears that you can't just use 'reducto' on a Horcrux, if you do that, well, you'll release the soul within."

"I guise that's what Dumbledore did, and then contained the spirit inside a magic field, before banishing it."

"No, Harry, that wouldn't be possible, the second the container is destroyed, the spirit would be free to roam the world, not to mention that, Voldemort would have charmed the containers indestructible."

"But anything can be destroyed with the 'avada kedavra'. Wouldn't that banish the spirit within the Horcrux as well, after all the killing curse, kills through the banishment of the soul of the creature that it is cast upon."

"I don't think that will work Harry, an object hit with the killing curse would explode, because it is not alive, and does not have a soul." Luna responded.

"But a Horcrux is an object with a soul inside, wouldn't the killing curse destroy the soul and leave the object intact?" Harry questioned.

"It might, but it would be better to research it a bit more, after all, we haven't found a Horcrux yet. If I can continue to borrow your books, perhaps I can find a way to destroy one, without sacrifice on our part."

"Of course, keep them as long as you can, but for now, lets go down to the feast, its nearly time for it to begin." Harry said, and thereby finished their conversation.

The four used their portkey once again, and they ended up, from where they left. Thus being some of the first to get into the entrance hall. And subsequently into the Great Hall, which looked absolutely fabulous. With Hagrid's giant pumpkins scattered around, the four biggest in the corner, the small round tables still standing in the Great Hall, though they were now standing in three circles. Fairies once more fluttered about the Great Hall shining their small lights down upon the Hogwarts students.

Harry, Neville, Kathy and Luna decided to sit down at the table closest to the door, for dual purpose, they could see everyone get in and they managed to sit far away from the head table, which strangely enough was not replaced.

The feast itself was one to be remembered, as the post owl students were allowed to stay longer, soon all the first through fifth years had to go, though Luna managed to stay. Along with several others, who also had older boy- or girlfriends. The Weird Sisters were once-again at Hogwarts, to perform; they did it every year, as they liked the castle.

Neville quickly asked Luna to dance, and the two looked wonderful one the dance floor, which was within the innermost circle of tables.

"Harry, would you like to dance?" Kathy asked.

Harry turned away from the dance floor to stare at Kathy for a few seconds before replying;

"I'm not that good at dancing" seeing her face falling he, however said; "but I would like to try it with you." Suddenly a big smile spread across her face and the two joined the other pairs on the dance floor. And they danced into the late hours of the night.

Harry woke up in the bed in his trunk looking around he wondered where he was, before he remembered. A grin spread across his face, as he realised that Kathy more or less taught him ballroom dancing. But soon he shook out of his stupor and went to take a quick but not-so-quick shower. After that he dressed roughly the same as the day before, though this time he wore his forest green battle robe with a black phoenix on the back, with a simple short-sleeved white T-shirt and black slacks, he re-casted the colour charm on his cloves and boots, this time turning them to a soft red. Looking good, the boy thought to himself and apparated down to the Great Hall, for breakfast and to sign up for sword-fighting and politics classes.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

The week after the Halloween Feast went by quickly, with the two new classes being the highpoints in the otherwise boring week. Though both classes were only an introduction to what was to come.

As it was, Friday was once again upon Harry and his friends, which meant that they had DADA, CoMC and now the first true lesson in Wizarding Politics. Something that excited Harry. The teen smiled as he remembered his first Wizarding Politics lesson.

--- Flash Back ---

"Welcome class, I see a lot of students here, now lets see if all of you belong here." The kind and gentle looking man said. And began with a roll call. Not unlike what most teachers did during their first term. After roll call the man spoke again;

"Now that we are all here, I should introduce myself, I am Professor Anton Quinn. You are here to learn wizarding law, politics and finance moderating. This coming year I will cover our oldest laws, followed by less older laws, and if possible the _new_ laws."

Most students frowned when the man sneered the word 'new', like he didn't think that the newer laws were effective or just.

"For those who wish to study the other two subjects of this course and will not be here the next year, or wish to learn it sooner, I will offer weekend classes where you can learn about the other parts of my class."

That said the man gave out some pamphlets, which showed the students exactly what was required from them and what each lesson would cover.

"Class dismissed, I will see all of you here next week. And at the end I will pas a form around where you can sign-up for weekend classes."

--- End Flashback---

However as it was just morning they still had to go through DADA and CoMC, which were surprisingly interesting.

In DADA they learned a few light oriented dueling magic's such as the true light summoning charm, of which the incantation was; 'denuntiare ad lux'. This spell conjured several orbs of light. And only a true master of the magic's was capable of changing the brightness and the colour of the orbs. These orbs could light up most dark and un-illuminated area's.

They also learned the shadow banishing charm, of which the incantation was; 'deportare ad tenebrae'. This particular spell actually vanished shadows cast by light for a period of time, which depended on the power of the caster. It was useful when fighting while being disillusioned. Because even disillusioned you would leave shadows.

Care of Magical Creatures Class

"G'day boys'n'girls, today we are going to study phoenixes."(A/N, I can't write Hagrid's speech) Hagrid said. Seemingly bored by the wonderful creatures, as if they weren't dangerous enough for him.

Does anyone know anything of phoenixes? Hagrid questioned the class.

Thankfully for most, Hermione no longer took the class as she would have been jumping up and down waving her hand and annoying everyone. Kathy on the other hand did take the class and seemed to know something about phoenixes as she along with a few others raised their hands.

"Miss Jones," Hagrid acknowledged.

"Thank you, phoenixes are immoral creatures, who die in a burst of fire and are reborn from its own ashes. There song bolsters the strength of the pure. And they are also capable of bending fire to their will and travelling through it." She finished.

"That's quite a lot of information, though phoenixes are capable of more. Anyone know what else they are capable of?" Hagrid said with a slight questioning tone. "O, and 5 points to Gryffindor"

No-one else raised their hands and the friendly half-giant sighted, until he spotted Harry slowly raising his hand.

"Harry, could you tell us some more."

"Yes, there are several types of phoenixes, Kathy described the most common phoenix type. However some phoenixes are, well lets say, geared towards other elements and use these to be reborn from and travel through, also each phoenix can carry immense heavy loads and most have healing tears, though a thunder phoenix has tears that increases the strength of a person, for a period of time." Harry finished.

Hagrid beamed at Harry's full and complete answer and said; "Take ten points Harry."

And then Hagrid called Fawkes and instructed them to make detailed diagrams of him, and write down what Harry and Kathy told the class.

The bell attached to Hagrid's cabin rang and Hagrid yelled; "Two feet of parchment on the phoenix and its abilities." Before the class could run of.

Taking a small detour to the kitchens for a light snack, Harry was hit by a small green-brownish creature which impacted with his legs and squeaked a quick high-pitched narrative, which more or less came down to the fact that this particular house-elf was happy to see him.

Harry informed Dobby the house-elf that he would like a light snack before his politics class and if Dobby could bring it to him before the entrance of the class-room. On the second floor. The creature did as asked and Harry walked out of the kitchens again.

Headmasters Office

"… You can't be serious sir, _Potter_ should pay for harming one of my students." Snape hissed.

"You are of course correct Severus, however, young Harry has taken a quite offensive stance towards those who irritate him." Dumbledore finished, while thinking;

- Oh, Harry, how dare you rebel like this, you were such a good pawn before, what changed your way of thinking, was it the prophecy, or perhaps the death of your godfather. Perhaps it was a mixture of both. -

"… admaster, are you even listening to me." Snape sneered.

Dumbledore blinked a few times before saying; "Of course Severus, now what were you saying again?"

"I said, I want you to tell _Potter_ to cure my student Draco Malfoy, it has now been more then two months and still my student lies petrified in the hospital wing." Snape growled.

"Ah, yes, mister Malfoy, do not fret Severus, we nearly have the mandrake ready, and then we can revive your godson."

"Do not speak of that here Headmaster, the walls have ears after all." Snape hissed so low, it could almost be interpreted that it was the hissings of a snake.

"However, it is good to hear that my charge shall soon be awake again." Snape continued with a smile. Which looked completely out of place on the sour mans face.

Harry oblivious to the meeting between two of the most meddling people in his life easily strolled through the halls of Hogwarts toward his new class regarding politics.

A small pop alerted Harry to his order. And seconds later did Dobby the house-elf begin its squeaky monolog; "Master Harry Potter, sir, Dobby has yours food, would master Harry Potter like it now?" the elf asked with such an adorable face, that Harry couldn't say no, and accepted the food, which was a viable mountain of sandwiches. Thanking the elf profoundly Harry walked on towards his class, levitating the plate of sandwiches next to him.

Snapping his fingers, Dobby once again appeared with a slight pop and Harry asked the house-elf to take the plate with him. Which of course created another monolog about how Harry was the kindest and greatest wizard ever to live.

Sighting, Harry told Dobby to go, and opened the door to the class room, taking a seat in the middle.

As before, with the class Professor Quinn began with a roll call, to see if everyone was in attendance. Smiling as all were there, he suddenly snapped out;

"Boot, what does the Familiar Law of 1012 entails?"

Terry Boot shifted in his chair, as he had jet to study any law, before he softly said; "I don't know, sir."

"What was that, boy?" The teacher hissed. Reminding most people of Snape.

"I said, I don't know, sir." The 16 year old male said.

"And, why, pray tell, do you not know?" The man sneered.

"Be…beca…because, I did…didn't had the time to, stu…study, sir." Terry managed to stutter out.

"Inexcusable, now who would like to inform mister Boot, what the Familiar Law entails."

Instantly Hermione had her hand up, waving it about in the air, while most Ravenclaw's sneered at her, for acting like she did. After all, knowledge was their forte, not hers. So how dare she even try to out-do them. Causing most Ravenclaw's to raise their hands.

Professor Quinn called on a nameless Ravenclaw, who took a deep breath en said;

"The Familiar Law of 1012, tells us that no wizard or witch is allowed to be bonded to more than one familiar, unless said familiar adopts the witch or wizard in question."

The teacher cracked a small grin, turned to the class and spoke;

"An excellent 'basic' description of the law, have five points for Ravenclaw. Now for homework, I want a 50 inch scroll of parchment wherein you describe the entire law, it's by-laws and it's exceptions."

Which caused most students to groan, and that in turn caused the teacher to smile. Slowly the students filtered out of the classroom, already talking excitedly about the upcoming Gryffindor/Slytherin Quidditch match the next week.

After yet another good night sleep in his trunk, Harry awoke, showered, brushed his teeth and dressed himself in his Quidditch robes. Before climbing out of his compartment, opened another to grab his broom and made his way down to breakfast.

Once there Harry, started inhaling his food, with the knowledge that he would probable be the one that had to make sure they won, after all, Ron couldn't save a goal even if his life depended on it. The boy just couldn't perform under the eyes of many and he wanted to go into professional Quidditch after Hogwarts. Snorting, Harry looked around to meet the gaze of several people who looked repulsed at his behavior. Seconds later Harry spelled himself clean and walked of to the Quidditch pitch.

Arriving at the locker room, Harry sat down in one of the more shadowy corners of the locker room and waited. After several minutes the others arrived, with Ron being the last. Harry rolled his eyes as Ron was actually late, and then had the guts to say that Harry was not yet there and late because of it.

"Actually Weasley, I'm not late, I was here first, though you arrived last, and you were to late, not very good for a captain of a team, right." The last part of his sentence was aimed at the rest of the team, causing 4 of them to grin, while Ginny and her brother Ron bristled in anger.

"Very well, NOW, that we are ALL here, we can start the pre-game tactics." Ron said self-righteously. Which caused Harry to snort. And subsequently Ron to glare at Harry.

"Anyhow, I want Ginny as the centre chaser, Dean on the right and Parvati on the left. Ginny, you are going to score, I want you around their goal posts constantly, I want Dean somewhere around the middle of the playing field together with Parvati, unless we have the quaffle then the both of you go to their goal."

"Jimmy, I want you around my goal constantly, hitting the bludgers at the quaffle holding chaser. Neville you will be somewhere halfway in the field hitting bludgers at anything that is flying and green." Here Harry rolled his eyes again, at the sheer foolishness of separating the beaters, and keeping one of them clustered to one of the scoring area's.

"Potter, I want you to get the snitch when we are at least 150 points ahead." Ron said forcefully.

"Excuse me, but what am I going to do in the next 3 hours, before we the difference is enough?" Harry exclaimed and questioned in the same sentence, which came out rather strangely.

"Do what ever you want, but make sure Malfoy doesn't get the snitch." Ron nearly hissed.

"Right-O, captain." Harry murmured under his breath.

"Alright everyone, lets go."

"… And here comes the Gryffindor team, with keeper and captain Ron Weasley at the front, followed by the chasers Ginny Weasley, Dean Thomas and Parvati Patil, who are joined by the beaters Neville Longbottom and Jimmy Peaks. And last but certainly not least… the star seeker of Hogwarts… HARRY POTTER." Some nameless Gryffindor screamed after several tension building pauses.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, will the captains come down and shake hands?" Madam Hooch asked."

Ron and Draco Malfoy both flew down to Madam Hooch to shake hands, or rather to crush the hand of the other. While Madam Hooch said; "I want a fair and clean game, you two."

Though she was ignored by both. Sighting, she blowed her whistle and threw the Quaffle up into the air.

"Annnd… The game is on. Look at that, Ginny Weasley easily reaches the Quaffle first and together with her teammates she flies in perfect Hawkheads Attack formation, once again the captain of Gryffindor chose for two beautiful and good-looking girls on the team, and look at them go, there passing and flying abilities are incredible."

"Collin", McGonagall berated the boy. "Please keep your comments on the match, not it's players."

"Yes professor", Collin meekly said back.

"Now after that short interruption(causing McGonagall to bristle again) the Gryffindor chaser trio are streaking through the air, annnd, Parvati's in control of the Quaffle, she's going for the left hoop,... O no, it's a spectacular feint as she shoots the ball through the center hoop, she scores, 30 tot 50 Slytherin."

"I don't know who made Weasley captain, but I sure as hell wouldn't, the boy is the worst player ever, come on Harry catch that snitch."

"Collin, a host does not show favorism towards a single team." McGonagall reprimanded.

"Of course professor, and look at Harry go, that boy sure can fly."

Harry, who had enough of just lounging on his broom had shot of towards the ground, feeling more then knowing that Malfoy was behind him. Inches from the ground Harry pulled up a little, now flying parallel to the ground, Malfoy however was not so lucky, the boy failed to pull up in time and therefore crashed headfirst into the ground.

Cheers erupted from three of the four houses, because Draco was not very well liked, neither was Ron for that matter as all but the Gryffindor House cheered when he let another goal in.

"Wow, I mean, just, wow, Harry performs a variation of the Wronkski Feint, sending Draco Malfoy, headfirst into the ground, and while this is good for Gryffindor, the score is now 70 to 130 Slytherin favor."

Harry rolled his eyes, with Malfoy out for at least half an hour, he could play chaser for a bit, shifting himself on his broom, Harry streaked towards Parvati who was holding the Quaffle, yelling to her; "Parv, I'm open". The girl didn't even look at Harry she just tossed the Quaffle over her shoulder performing a magnificent reverse pass.

"Wow, and Harry starts playing as a fourth chaser, weaving through the Slytherin defenses like its nothing, but what's he doing, he's flying behind the hoops, and, he passes with a lob pass to Dean Thomas, who shoots and scores."

Soon enough the tides were changing and the two teams stood at a 150 points each.

"And the tides are turning, Gryffindor is completely dominating now. But what's this, Draco Malfoy is mounting his broom again, causing Harry, who has the Quaffle to change course and apparently mindlessly throwing the Quaffle over his shoulder, which is caught by keeper Bletchy. Who passes to Zambini…"

Harry tuned out Collin, and streaked after the snitch, which he spotted thus the reason he changed course, tossing the Quaffle away. Soon Malfoy had caught up and hissed; "Your going to pay for that, _Potter_."

"Am I Malfoy, I'd like to see you try." Malfoy glared at Harry, who ignored him and sped up, thus far the match had been without Blatant fouls, but Malfoy enraged by Harry's actions and words, grabbed the bristles of Harry's broom, performing a foul called Blagging.

Harry just made a barrel roll spraining Draco's wrist, making the boy hiss in pain. Speeding up once more Harry now weaved through the players and after a 5 minute long chase finally caught the snitch just as Collin yelled; "and its 170 to 250 Slytherin."

"But wait, Harry got the snitch, Harry got the snitch, and the final score is 320 for Gryffindor to 250 Slytherin, Gryffindor wins." Cheers were heard by most though Ron, Hermione and Ginny glared at Harry, Ron and Ginny because Harry was a much better player than them, And Hermione because Harry was ruining Dumbledore's plans.


End file.
